Tigress Tides 2: BullHeart
by DinAHLOO
Summary: "The night was lit up by the candles that surrounded us. His picture was in front of the small stone with his name carved into it. We stood there on the hill. If only I knew his family. Suddenly, her fingers twined with mine and she closed her eyes allowing the tears to stroll down her face." Please leave reviews! Rated T for sexual implications and language. TigressXOC, OCXOC
1. To Unfamiliar Beginnings

It's good to be back, people. Even if it was after only a few days ha. I have a poll up, pertaining to the story. PLEASE check that, PLEASE. Let's move on.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda. But you'd have to be missing your brain to not know that. : )

**-To Unfamiliar Beginnings-**

-Tigress' POV-

This has to be the third time tonight. Seytu with his reoccurring nightmares. If I could only do more to stop my beloved son from suffering.

Dai Lin stumbled out of his room.

"Is he alright?" He yawned, rubbing his face. "Yes, it's just a few nightmares. I just have to get him to sleep." I walked into Seytu's room, his screaming formed a headache for me. I fought through it. I sat on his bed, he still seemed asleep.

"Seytu…Seytu!" I shook his arm lightly. His eyes snapped open and tears ran down his face, and he wrapped his self around my arm. "NO, NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP AGAIN!" Dai Lin stood in the doorway and looked at me concerned.

"Seytu, you're going to have to sleep sometime-"

"NO!" He screamed and rubbed his small face against me. Dai Lin walked in and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he held his arms out. Seytu looked at him once and reached out to him, begging to be picked up.

"Hey little buddy, are you alright?" Dai Lin said in a calm voice picking him up. Seytu shook his head rapidly. "But I'll be strong like you one day, D." My small three year old said. Dai Lin smiled at me. I smiled lightly back. He stood up with Seytu in his arms, resting his head in the crook of Dai Lin's neck. Dai Lin placed his paw on my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Just go get some sleep, I got it." I looked at him. "Dai Lin I don't _need_ to sleep, I've gone days without it." I stated in a pointed tone. He shook his head. "Well, if you didn't notice already, that's unhealthy. Please Tigress. I'll be in bed soon, you won't have to worry about me."

I looked down and nodded. "Now go get sleep." He whispered. "And goodnight."

I walked out of Seytu's room and shut the door quietly. I headed back to mine and tried to get some sleep.

The window was open, small gusts of wind made the room comfortable. I heard the wind blow through the tall grass outside. The moon shone through the leaves of Seytu's tree. A brilliant white moon. And anyone could fall asleep easily where I lied. But not me. I couldn't help myself but getting back up from my fluffy bed and going to Seytu's room where Dai Lin had been trying to get him asleep again. I stood in front of his door and cracked it open slightly without Dai Lin and Seytu noticing. Dai Lin had somehow made himself comfortable in Seytu's small bed. Dai Lin's paws rested behind his head, and Seytu rested on Dai Lin's arm.

"…_When I get back from the sky above, may all the birds and children sing._

_To here and back with eyes so bright, may the right one be the one I bring. _

_Tick tock says the clock, with carvings of her life,_

_Kisses on the forehead friendly, sweetly from the king's wife. _

_No one knows when I'll be back, just know we will reunite,_

_And when we do, may the clock strike two, will brighten our delight."_

Dai Lin sang these words boldly and gently. I've never heard him sing before, but he had an amazing voice and it caused Seytu to be fall sleepy. I leaned against the wall beside Seytu's room and placed my paws on my chest. I slid down the wall till I sat on the floor.

I sat for a couple of minutes, just processing all that I was feeling. It may have just rocked me to realization, of what kind of era of peace I didn't know I was in.

Dai Lin quietly stepped out and closed the door silently. He was startled when he saw me.

"O-oh, Tigress, you scared me…" He looked at me and rubbed the back of his head. His night clothes consisted of being in only his soft pants. I stood up and gazed straight into his eyes. He looked at me with concern again.

"Are… are you alright?" He said softly. I slowly went up to him and slipped my arms around his neck, and held him there. He was surprised, he didn't hug me back as well. But I still stayed there while he did nothing.

"Goodnight, Dai Lin." I whispered, then slowly let my arms drop from his shoulders. I looked into his confused eyes again and walked back into my room.


	2. Exception

Eh, I took the poll down guys. Besides. I have already made my decision.

Carry on. : )

**-Exception-**

-Dai Lin's POV-

_-Flashback-_

Day 410 of the search. I haven't lost hope. I wish I did. But I haven't.

Meaningless stories, I've heard. Many embraces I've received, none of them welcomed. I didn't want people to feel bad for me. I wanted them to tell me where she was.

I was scared of going through this village. Not exactly scared, just disturbed. Just foul stenches and bad people. But I knew I couldn't save them all. Trash covered the streets. Factory smoke polluted the air. I started asking around the kinder people if they have seen anyone like Tigress. They all answered with a no or go away, or in a more annoying note, a hug.

I came up to a small house, and knocked on the door that would rot off anytime soon. A small elderly sheep walked out, broken glasses, and a hat with stains and a burn mark down the side of it. Her small brown eyes were surrounded by dried up tears.

"Ma'am, I don't mean to bother you…" I said gently.

"No matter young man, what will it be? A gift for your parents, or perhaps your girlfriend?" She asked in a light wise tone. I looked at her questionably. She pointed to the sign on her door. "Nini and Balu's Wooden Figurine Shop."

"Oh I see. Well, uh, I just had a question actually-"

"Let's take this inside, it's not safe to speak out here." She whispered, gently taking my wrist and guiding me inside.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by little wooden figurines of many people, things, and places. They packed much talent into their artwork. I admired the very sight of it all.

"So, what is it you want to ask me?" She said gently.

"Um, well, I've been going around asking this. But, over a year ago, a dear friend of mine went missing. I'm out on the search for her and I was just wondering if you have seen her. She's an orange and black Bengal Tiger, last time I see her, she wore a black cropped hoodie, her eyes are crimson red."

"Hm… ya' know, many people come and go through this village. Most of them blend in with the scene, either they be runaways or running away from the law. And so on so forth. But by the description of your lady friend , I'd say she'd stick out in the crowd. She sounds pretty nice looking, so I don't believe she would live a few minutes in this village with all the freaks roaming around." She stated sadly.

I flinched at the very thought. Then tried to ease the slight anger and worry with reminding myself of the fact that she was a skilled master at Kung Fu. And she was no ordinary pretty woman.

"But, if it makes you feel better darling, I would have seen such a tiger in these parts, but I have not." She said shaking her head.

I sighed in short relief and nodded. And being as curious as I was, I pondered at the figurines around me.

No Dai Lin. I'm busy here.

I looked at one that was a wheel buried halfway in the ground, flowers grew from around it. Most of the figurines were painted. But the colors repeated themselves, due to lack of paint.

Stop. You got to walk out. You're just asking for it now, D.

"These are really impressive, how long did it take you to do these?"  
Damn.

She looked at me sadly and shook her head. "I didn't make those."

I cocked my head, "Then who did?" She looked out of the small window to see anyone who might be listening in. "Follow me."

We walked out her back door, and walked down an easier path. I looked around, there were still thieves and violence around staring at the poor helpless woman in front of me. I stared them dead in their eyes and growled a low rumbling growl. They swiftly looked at my size and turned away.

We finally reached a spot in the outskirts of town. No houses, and only a small bit of the stench coming from the walled village behind us. We reached an area that was surrounded by chairs and in front of those chairs was a tree. I questioned why we were here.

Until I walked around the tree.

A rope wrapped around the larger branch of a tree. And there swinging in the breeze, was a male sheep. He wore a hat that covered his lifeless eyes.

I looked to the elderly woman, who refused to look at her dead companion swinging from the tree.

I shook my head ashamed. "How long."

"…Just this morning. He had more food stashed for us that could feed at least three other families for a week. He was hung for how… _greedy _he was." Her soft voice broke. That pain-wrenching pain hit my gut again.

"He was the one who kept food on our table anyways, selling his famous figurines for such a low price. "Now I'm selling what he has left behind. But when those figurines run out…" She began to tear up. I closed my eyes, attempting to think of something that would cheer up an old lady.

I looked over to the patch of yellow flowers past the tree.

"You like picking flowers, miss?"

"Excuse me?" She asked curiously. "Those flowers?" I said, pointing to the patch.

"W-well, I suppose-"

"Give me fifteen minutes while you pick those flowers. But don't look over here." I said with a slight smile.

"Well, if you say so sir…" She said and waddled her way to the patch of flowers.

I kneeled down, setting my bag on the ground. I reached in and pulled out two pieces of wood, and a sharp knife with dull designs. I looked up to the male hanging from the tree, scheduled to be buried soon I assumed. He must have been Mr. Balu. I attempted to see under his hat and see his eyes. I got much of what I could.

Looking at the lady ahead, she sat in the patch of those flowers. Staring at the sky.

-20 Minutes Later-

"Miss, sorry it took me a bit longer than expected." I said, waving her over my way.

She walked over slowly. "What is this all about?" She asked, staring at my hands that were hiding behind my back.

I pulled from behind my back, a figurine as tall as the length of my forearm.

Mr. Balu, alive and happy, standing next to the tree he's actually hanging from. But the tree he is hanging from is dead and lifeless. But the tree I carved next to him was full of life and carved with detail in the leaves. Mr. Balu smiled with his hat on, and held out a flower. Much like the ones she was picking.

She stares at it. Her lip quivered. And the tears poured over. "It's for you. See, I know a thing or two about carving figurines, miss." I said with a cocky smile. "Maybe not as much as him, but I know something."

She slowly takes it from me and stares at the detail. "I don't… I don't know…" She tried.

"There's a note in the small slot on the bottom. Don't open it, don't read the not until I'm gone, out of sight, and you are safely in your home." I said and tried with a promising look.

She was speechless as I guided her back to her place. I thanked her for being so kind to me. She pulled me in to a gently hug. One I allowed and actually appreciated out of the year. "No Daze, Thank you." Mrs. Nini said. I Walked out of her shop, and sprinted to the next village I would be searching.

_Dear Mrs. Nini,_

_To be honest, I don't know if I'll ever find her. The thing that drives me is hope. I'm sorry for your loss. I learned that things could be worse. Like having no hope at all. I'm sure Mr. Balu was a fine man. And he could probably teach me a thing or two about wood crafting. But I knew enough to make this for you._

_This statuette, is yours to keep. Do not put it on the shelves with the rest to be sold. _

_Every two weeks, you'll get two packages from a trusted mailman. Inside those boxes, will be the crafts that I carved for you to keep selling, for money for food. And it will also contain money, enough to hire a trusted guard that will live with you to keep you safe. I met him before I met you, and he is buff, but very trusted. _

_Take care of yourself, Mrs. Nini. _

_-D._

-End Flashback-

I sat out by Seytu's tree and carved the last figurine for the two weeks. I carefully placed it in one of the two boxes and latched both of them. I would mail them out tomorrow from Maru's mail office like it has ever two weeks since I left Mrs. Nini's village. 

I looked back at the house where Seytu and Tigress were soundly asleep. Such friends with slumber. I would have to gain that relation too, I was too sleepy. The moon was bright and white, the breeze was cool enough to give me shivers. I would soon rest my head and wrap myself In the fluffy covers of Tigress' guest room. Or my room.

Protection. That was my job here, just like it was Ban Dejou's to watch over Mrs. Nini.

Peace rocked my bones, for once in my lifetime. How short did I expect this peace to last? But I won't think of it tonight, or anytime soon.

Because everything is alright, for right now.

Thanks for reading guys. I plan to post more chapters of his journey later. Lol, SPOILER ALERT. Haha, just kidding. Goodnight guys.


	3. Star-Crossed

WHO LOSES THEIR COMPUTER, ONLY TO FIND IT AN HOUR LATER?! WHO?! ME THAT'S WHO. Sorry. I'll calm down. Today wasn't the best day. And I wanted to clear things up, um, no not in this story **there will be no lemons. **I know, I'm sorry. It's just, the person who worked with me, doesn't anymore for one.

To me, this story I have planned out just seems better without them. I'm sorry if you really enjoyed the lemons. Maybe later, in the way future after the story is done, I'll put up "lost" chapters. If ya know what I mean. But these lemons would be so weird if they were written by me completely. BTW thanks, Lupe, who wrote my lemon areas in my chapters. Don't know where that story would be without you. PLUS. Have you ever written a sexual story and was sort of afraid of the MA Vs. M rating policy? I don't want my story taken down. Sorry.

This chapter might be short, well to me it'll be, just want to throw some sort of "Wait… huh?" moment for you in there. Here ya go. Also, I'd just like to point out how weird this is starting over with another story. Like, I went from thousands of views all the way back to 500+. Weird, huh? Like starting over ya know? Well, enough chit chat, don't own Kung Fu Panda or DreamWorks, yadda f*cking yadda.

**-Star-Crossed-**

-POV: Unknown-

-Date: Unknown-

I had a dream.

_I collapsed. As if someone punched me furiously in the stomach. I'm finally seeing it for the first time, the stone carved with rich designs obviously with money pushed into it. My name. Hard to think people believe I'm buried under where I stand. I wish there was someone there to ask me if I regretted any of it. Because I'd still tell them no. The sky was clouded with black clouds, quickly connecting to each other. The lightening appeared throughout them, as if it stitched its way through the sky. _

_He appeared just a few feet behind me, my ear twitched. I turned around and faced him. His eyes were those of a demon's. But I didn't know what to call him. I didn't know what to feel about him. Black replaced the white of his eyes, and a deep crimson red filled his pupils. They seemed to blaze. But not in any good way. They weren't that magnificent color. Not the color they should be. The sky boomed, time seemed to move faster. The wind whistled._

"_Damn it, let's just get it over with. Frankly, I'm tired of its bullshit." I called out._

"_Hell, it's why I'm here." His lips formed a dark smile. Anyone would have feared him. Anyone but me._

"_Why didn't you before? It would've been so much easier when I was completely oblivious." I glared at him. The thunder boomed again. He was losing it._

"_You have to, I have to, you KNOW this…" He spat._

"_Hm. Suffering from someone else's shit, seems to be the one thing we have in common the most." The clouds moved faster now, they moved above me in a swirling motion. _

"_We both have to suffer, one way or another." His figure seemed to be blurred in my vision. More like static, actually. He just didn't seem real. That black fire had risen from his body, transparent only to where I could see his twisted expression. Almost like it wasn't fire at all. But his true aura._

"_So I guess it was all fake wasn't it? Everything that would be, could be between us. Fake." I growled. I knew I couldn't fight him off. Why try? The lightning struck down at my words. I was pissing him off, but this time was no joking matter._

"_Asking me, baby, could only get you hurt. Why don't you wait for the real me to ask? Oh wait, I'd consider this the real me." He said angrily._

"_You are not him at all! Just a part of him that wants to show his ass off in the worst moments possible!" I shouted. The clouds twisted even more. But this time, they seemed to point. Point at me. Not him. It was forming what would naturally be called a tornado, but it wasn't sucking up anything. Anything important, as I see it._

"_You're making a mistake, you bitch." The fire burned around him causing him to be a little less visible. _

"_The real him would've argued with me like you are. But he would never come to a dangerous point like this. So admit it. You're just a small part of him. You are him. But only in short terms, prick." I stood my ground against him, and the sky that was also prepared to take me down. _

"_I'm tired of explaining it to you. Destiny nothing, you were born to die on my watch." He huffed loudly._

"_Huh, not a fighter, eh? Don't coward inside your own body, I know you're in there." I spoke to him, and directly him inside. But his body became furious. _

"_I WASN'T BORN TO HAVE SOMEONE CARE FOR ME, YOU SEE, UNLIKE YOURSELF, I WAS BORN TO DIE ALONE! BUT IF YOUR DEATH IS ON MY TERMS THEN YOU'LL DIE ALONE TOO!"_

_With his roar of anger, the tornado shot down on me, instead of sucking me up and throwing me somewhere else, it shoved me down and kept me there. The wind roared as well. Making everything else fly around me. The sky was only lit up by the lightning. Then he walked over with a long blade so familiar, and shoved it into where the "tornado" targeted on my body._

_My heart._

I don't know if I'm ever in my right mind. No one can help me fix that, ever. So please, no one try. Especially not him. The last thing I would ever want to do, is to drag him into my pathetic, nightmare of a life.

Because I loved him. But I won't ever admit it to anyone else, or even myself. For all I know, those words could only be words.

Empty. Words.

Okay, thanks guys. That's it for this chapter.

I'm really, really sleepy. Goodnight.


	4. In The Blink of an Eye

**-In The Blink of an Eye-  
**

-Seytu: 6-

Where Tigress, Seytu and Dai Lin lived, it was normal for the darkness outside in the mornings to last a couple hours more than it should. It was often very peaceful with being so dark. Dai Lin like visiting the town nearby that early. He quietly exited out of his bedroom, making sure Tigress and Seytu wouldn't wake up. He headed for the kitchen to prepare tea.

He sat down in a chair and silently drank his tea. The only sounds to be heard was the howling wind outside, which was pretty strong.

Dai Lin's ears perked up to the creaking of a surface behind him. He smiled and shook his head.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Seytu." Dai Lin said without looking. Seytu growled disappointed, and jumped down from the shelf perched on the wall. "But you do this all the time, why do I have to get caught _every time?" _Seytu groaned. "What are you doing up so early in the morning anyways, Seytu?"

"I know you're going to town, and I want to go." Seytu replied with a smile in his voice.

"Seytu, no, it's too early. You should be sleeping. You won't have enough energy." Dai Lin hushed himself, for he knew what question would come next.

Seytu thought for a second, and then snapped his small fingers. "I know what will keep me awake for hours-"  
"Seytu, no it's out of the question." Dai Lin said sternly to Seytu's upcoming request.

"D, please! Sugar milk is good for you!"

"No, you know you're mother wouldn't approve."

"Who's going to tell her?" Seytu challenged.

"Um, me?" Dai Lin chuckled. "Oh come on, don't do that!" He begged.

"You shouldn't even be awake." Dai Lin pointed out. "Dai Lin, please! Please, please, please!"  
Seytu threw his hands together and jumped around. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE-"

"OKAY, FINE!" Dai Lin gave into Seytu's big green and silver eyes. "But if you tell your mother you left with me so early in the morning, I'll pretend I didn't have a thing to do with it." Dai Lin poured him his small cup of sugar milk. Seytu threw his paws up in victory. He held his cup up in the air. "Cheers!" Seytu said with a wide smile. Dai Lin rolled his eyes but tapped his tea to Seytu's milk. They drank the rest of their drinks as Dai Lin tried to get his back.

Seytu grabbed it instead and threw it around his shoulders. Dai Lin knew what he was thinking and turned around. Seytu crouched and jumped on Dai Lin's back, yet Dai Lin barely moved.

"Moocher." Dai Lin called Seytu and he laughed.

After a few minutes, they reached the outskirts of the peaceful town. From the scents of meat cooking, sounds of a light crowd talking, the town was only a little awake. Almost everyone knew everyone. Almost.

Dai Lin went up to Dien Bi's soup shop that was, in a way a stand. Since the only thing to separating it from the outside, was a bar and a case that displayed many different bowls of soup.

"Dai Lin!" said Dien Bi happily. "What can I get for you?" Dai Lin sat at the stool of the bar. Seytu began to wander in Ms. Fey's thread shop. Dai Lin began to order as Seytu looked for Ms. Fey.

"Seytu! What are you doing up so early? More importantly, what are you doing in town so early?" Seytu smiled at the duck's words. "I'm on a mission." Seytu said sneakily.

The duck smiled. "Ooh, sounds exciting. What would you like to pick up deary? And I promise not to tell any of your enemies." The duck jokingly whispered.

"I want a warrior's robe. Like a spy's, Ms. Fey. One that has a hood like mother's but it's a robe." Ms. Fey laughed at his description. "Okay Seytu, that'd be just fifteen Meiyuan." Seytu smiled and pulled out the money of his small pouch.

(A/n: I didn't know exactly how to type Meiyuan, but I'm glad I remember what it's called :O)

"I'll get it from the back Seytu, I remember it's the same order from last week, remember?" Seytu looked at her confused, but remembered ordering the same thing from the week before.

She walked in the back and Seytu began pacing around the store. The bell near the door rang again. He went around a shelf to see who it was. It was a young girl, about the same age as he was. She was a brown feline, white surrounded her muzzle and blended in with the brown on her face. Her eyes rang a midnight purple. _Cool_, Seytu thought.

"You're a strange-colored panther." Seytu said.

"That's because I'm a puma. Just a darker shade of brown in different places. And you're one to talk!" She said annoyed.

"I-I didn't mean to insult you!" Seytu held his paws up defensively. The black traced around her eyes made the purple stand out even more. "I-it's fine. But I can't talk to you anyways. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." She said and wrapped her small paws around the strap of her bag, wanting to head out of the door.

"My name's Seytu. And yours?" He said, holding his small paw out. She pondered at the thought. Then said, "Valia. Valia Dairtene." She stated. And slowly shook his warm paw. "Well, Valia, we're not strangers anymore." If Seytu would have put anymore thought to it, he would've admitted she was very pretty. But as young as he was, he didn't bother to think about it. "Do you want to play with me, Valia?" He asked warm-heartedly. She shook her head. "I'm spoken for. Well, I'm promised to another man."

He questioned how that was even possible. "But you are so young. You're six aren't you?" He said. She nodded.

"You see, my family is quite poor. After meeting this man's family, they were determined to marry me off to him. He's only seventeen too. Not as little as me. But little. He said yes. So I'll soon be married off to him."

Seytu didn't really know how to feel about her words. Was this how it went? The way it was supposed to go? He didn't know. But he went against it. "It sounds pretty wrong to marry someone for their money. Don't you fall in love with someone and marry them?" He asked her.

She thought about it and snapped her head up to him. "What… what is love anyways?" She asked as if it were a hopeless question. She had to be pretty thoughtful for her age to even bother asking the question. He stood there for a moment, closed his eyes, and gently smiled. "No one would know what love is, until they feel it. You would love your parent, brother, sister, aunt, uncle, or grandparent. But that's love. I think what you're really asking, is what _being in love_ is. Truthfully... I don't know. But I would believe it would have something to do with… caring for them intensely. Not wanting to leave their side. Wanting to hold them… or whatever people do when they're in love. It's more like a gut-feeling. Or… a heart-feeling." Seytu opened his eyes to see an interested puma.

"Well, has your mom or dad ever showed that they were in love?" She asked, sort of tilting her head to the left.

Seytu looked at her in sadness. She didn't understand. "I never really knew my dad. My mom told me he died a hero. But I don't know if she's lying or what. I just don't know who he is." She was scared of hurting his feelings. "I'm sorry… I-I didn't know…" She said looking down in sorrow. She looked back up to him. "So you had no father whatsoever?" Seytu looked at her proud.

"Actually, my mother has an old friend who came around when I was about three. He helps look after this town. Him and mom are a team looking after everyone here. But the town barely needs anyone, cause it's so peaceful. That's why the town only needs those two. No one else except for three others who run night-shift." She nodded in understanding. Ms. Fey walked out and handed in a light box. "I think you'll find you like it very much." She said. He looked at her excitedly. "Thank you, Ms. Fey!"

Ms. Fey smiled at him, then looked at the young puma. "And who might your friend be?"

Valia looked at Ms. Fey and held out her paw. Ms. Fey shook it. "I'm Valia," She stated. "I'm just looking to buy some clothes." Ms. Fey smiled. Don't worry, I'll help you out.

Dai Lin walked in the store, and greeted Ms. Fey. "Hey Seytu, I'm done. We should probably get home before you're mother wakes up. We'll be back later today anyways." Dai Lin gently waved at Valia and she waved back. Seytu looked at his new friend. "How long are you planning to stay here? I know you don't live here." He said to her. "Two weeks."

Seytu nodded and promised to see her later. He ran up to Dai Lin and they began to walk to their house, through the dark morning.

* * *

Okay thanks for reading this chap. Guys. I know not many of you read these, before and after chapter side author notes, but I want to point something out.

Whatever the case may be, under any circumstances, do not leave a story unfinished. If you do, you have no idea what kind of mind-boggling thing you do to your readers. No idea. If you all of a sudden decide, writing this story is just not you, then okay. Don't write after the story. But FINISH YOUR STORY. Don't let others suffer. Take a short break. My readers know I've done that sometimes. I thought about not finishing the story, I thought it wasn't worth it. But I realize that was a huge mistake, and I won't make it with this story. You don't know how much a story means to one of your readers, until they can't read it anymore.

**Don't do drugs, stay in school, finish your story. **

Thank you for your time.


	5. Amicitiam a Umbras

You know, I'm just not in the best of moods. In fact, I'm a little pissed. Today's just… not my day. Let's continue.

BTW, Longer chapters you wanted, longer chapters you'll get.

* * *

**-Amicitiam a Umbras-**

Sunlight shone through the leaves of the tall trees of the Ganfee Forest. The loud beats of their paws pounding against the ground filled the air. And they soared, passing many streams. "Raynor, are they still following us?!" The young, female spotted cougar said.

"I think so, just keep moving Frina!" The young leopard said. They began to travel through the trees. At a point, they came to a stop in one of the taller trees, to look back at their chasers. The large hogs still chased the young thieves. They managed to catch up through all of the hanging vines.

The branch they stood on began to crack under their feet. Raynor and Frina exchanged short glances at each other, and began to panic. Frina, being the one on the branch closest to the tree itself, slowly began to slide back. Trying to keep from being heard, she gently shushed Raynor, and he followed. The hogs stopped only a few hundred feet from where Frina and Raynor hid in the tree. The two seven year-olds looked at each other with concern. Raynor had backed on Frina to keep from breaking the branch.

"Why won't they leave us alone?" Raynor angrily whispered. He reached over his shoulder, grabbing the bow strapped to his back. He grabbed an arrow out of the bag and set his aim to one of the hogs.

He pulled back, and pulled back furiously. His eyes kept on the searching hogs. "Where did those two little bitches go?" One of them spat. Raynor was angry at his words and prepared to let go of the arrow aiming at one of their hearts. Frina gently shoved Raynor's bow down. "Raynor, no. You can't kill them." She whispered. Raynor snapped his look at Frina. She looked at him sternly. He rolled his eyes and put away his bow silently.

The hogs slowly started to walk away, when Raynor and Frina went soaring through the trees again. The armored hog snapped his head up to the trees again. "The little brats are traveling above us!" He shouted and signaled them to hurry up. Raynor and Frina sped up and soon dropped down onto a large rock that hung over a raging waterfall. "Raynor, why did you pull me down?!" Frina whispered raged. The hogs soon spotted them from where they stood. Raynor gave Frina a devious look. "Close your eyes." Raynor said. He saluted the hogs that started running their way and he laughed. He grabbed Frina and looked her in her brown eyes. "Hang on tight, toots." He said smoothly. Frina's eyes shot open. "Raynor, no-"

But it was too late. Raynor had held her and jumped from the large rock. They were soon plunging to the blue waters. Raynor held Frina closely and turned to where they were head-on diving. "JERK!?" She shouted mid-air, and their bodies sliced through the water. The hogs finally caught up, and watched from the large rock that the young felines jumped from. The cats weren't anywhere to be seen. The armored hog smacked the one beside him. "IDIOTS! We almost had them!" Then stomped off in defeat.

Raynor's head hit the surface, and he pulled up Frina as well. He coughed for oxygen as she did too.

"That has happened twice, Raynor! Stop doing that!" She whined.

"Oh, come on brown eyes," He laughed. "I was protecting you anyways." He pulled her paw until they reached the other side of the river, and onto land. She climbed up out of the water and her body hit the grass. She rolled over on her back and attempted to catch her breath. Raynor stood over her smiling. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You still have your bag." He stated. She couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, guess so." She said and sat up. "Just hope they were wrapped up good enough to survive that stupid fall. RAYNOR." She said and looked at him with judgmental eyes. "Oh just pull out the stuff, brown eyes." He said laughing.

Frina reached into her bag and pulled out two fairly packaged snacks. She tossed one to him and smiled. They opened theirs at the same time and stared in amazement with drool running down their chins.

"_Cherry cakes." _They said in unison. Frina and Raynor both quickly shoved the cakes into their mouths and bit into its soft sweetness. "Oh my…" Frina said with her mouth full. Raynor Finally took his out of his mouth and held it up. " To a year of friendship, brown eyes." He said, crumbs of cake spat out of his full mouth. Frina smiled and held up hers. "To a year of friendship."

* * *

-Tigress' POV-

If it wouldn't hurt Seytu's feelings, I probably would have killed him by now.

"Dai Lin… what do you mean you sent a letter to both academies?" I glared at him. "Tigress, I can't just sit back and let you never speak to them again. They were your teammates. Your fellow students, you can't just let them rot away like unwanted memories." Dai Lin sounded assuring, but he backed a bit as if in slight fear.

"And what if the masters receive the letter? What then!" I shouted. He looked around anxiously. Then he snapped his eyes back to me.

"Then Master Shifu would have finally gotten to seen his daughter, and his grandson."

And that was it. The words allowed my tensed muscles to relax, and my mind went blank. "Dai Lin… he… he wouldn't want to see me."

"And how would you know? You've been away for more than _six years._" He stated. Inside I shook, and stared at him vexed. "And if he treats Seytu the same way he treated me?" I said sternly, pointing to the faded scar on my jaw. Dai Lin eased himself and shut his lips. "He made a mistake, Tigress-"

"No, he made me see why I couldn't stay at the Jade Palace." My fists stayed balled, and he looked at me guiltily. "How long ago did you send it…" The words left my lips easily. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck with his paw. "Four weeks ago..." My eyes shot open and I was instantly angry again.

"Dai… Dai Lin it only actually takes two weeks to get here from both palaces!" He looked at me confused.

"But it took me three years to find you…" I growled.

"You didn't know _where I was!_" I shouted. Dai Lin realized the stupidity in his words. "Then that's good! Whoever got the letter would be able to show up today!" He stated enthusiastically.

"_That's what I don't want to happen, Dai Lin."_ I growled through my teeth. He sat still and nodded with the same guilty expression. I stomped passed him, hitting his shoulder on the way out, and I slammed the door.

I went up to Seytu's tree. Dai Lin said he had made a new friend in town recently. Ever since then, Seytu had been playing with his friend in town. Ms. Fey promised to keep an eye on him when he arrived in town. Everyone could keep an eye on him, considering the town wasn't very big.

Dai Lin understood I was angry with him, and was smart enough to stay inside. I turned around to face the tree. It had Seytu's claw carvings. It was a picture I saw. I've seen it a million times, but right now was the time I truly looked at it. Two eyes, defined in detail. They were very realistic. The talent he had caught me off guard a bit.

Looking in one of the eyes, I noticed a bird. I couldn't make out what kind of bird it was. But it was set ablaze. It burned furiously, yet the bird seemed to stay airborne. It didn't give up trying to keep flight even though the fire seemed to eat away at its feathers. I decided to dig through my rag sewn bag, to find a certain bandaged paintbrush. The writing on the bandage was smudged almost completely off. "Sorry.- D."

The first actual time he decided to show emotion towards me. That simple word eased my anger for him completely, no matter how badly I didn't want it to.

-3 hours later-

I don't know why I stayed out here so long. I wasn't proving anything with being out here. Just to them, showing them I wanted to pout.

"Tigress!" A voice called in the far distance. I twirled around looking for the stranger.

"Tigress! It's me!" My good-hearing allowed me to hear it coming from over one of the hills. The voice was so familiar. But before I knew it, a black and white blob made its way into my view.

"Po?" I said lightly.

"Tigress!" He shouted. "Po!" He ran my way and reached me. He fell over and almost toppled over me. I swiftly dodged it and caught him anyway. I pushed him up. "P-Po, what are you doing here?!"

"Dai Lin's letter! I got it!" He shouted in joy, he threw his arms around me and I let out a small laugh. After he put me down, I was just fighting for the right words to say to a friend who I hadn't seen since a tragedy.

"Po, I-it's amazing to see you!" He formed a goofy grin. "Tigress!... Tigress…" His happy look went sad and sour in under a second.

"… Po I'm sorry…" I tried. "You left… for six years Tigress!" He seemed angry, but he was saddened. I kept a quiet tone with him and refuse to have it any different. "Po, I couldn't stay."

"So many people wanted to take care of you! We sent tons of letters to Luna, which most were rejected besides the first and a few others! Why did you leave!?"

"I was carrying a child, Po!" I shouted. But I wasn't angry. He instantly calmed down but he still put off an angry feeling. "I know that… but we… or Luna… or both could've taken care of you…" He was calm. Frustrated and calm.

"I wasn't going to let Seytu be raised… anywhere near any place where _I_ or _anyone_ _else_ was hurt." His body relaxed and he closed his eyes and let his head hang. After a minute, he lifted his head again and revealed a small smile. "Seytu, huh?" I was relieved he finally smiled.  
"Yeah… Does uncle Po approve?" I joked. So strange of me to do so. But Po's smile grew bigger and bigger until it was just too big for his face.

"So, where is the little guy?" He asked rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. Coincidentally, Seytu's being ran towards our home. Before he entered the door, he spotted us on top of the hill. Ms. Fey had walked him most of the way home. Po's eyes lit up. "He… he seems so grown." Po said amazed.

"Well, he is a bit over six years of age." I said smiling. "Woah…" Po said staring at Seytu more while he ran our way.

"Momma!" yelled Seytu. His small body slammed against me, and his arms wrapped around my legs. I smiled and patted his back. He twisted his bouncy smile and faced Po. "Who are you?" He asked sweetly. I smiled at Po and looked back down to Seytu. "This is the Dragon Warrior, Seytu." Slowly, Seytu's eyes grew and grew. "The _Dragon Warrior?!"_ Seytu bounced up and down. Po broke out into a loud laugh. I sat back and watched a new friendship form.

"Nah little buddy, you can call me Po." He said holding out his hand for a high-five. But instead, Seytu jumped on him, wrapping his arms around him as well. It threw Po off guard and he looked at me questionably. But I knew why Seytu showed such affection.

"Thanks for helping momma." Seytu said with his face pressed against the fur on Po's shoulder. Po threw on a small smile and slowly allowed his arms to wrap around Seytu. "We helped each other. It was a group effort. Every time we went into battle!" Po said excitingly. And I didn't know how much Seytu knew Po, besides the short stories I've told him. I watched as Po began to tell his own stories to Seytu. Seytu listened intently, as expected. I shared my friend with my son, because this wasn't just a reunion with old friends. A new bond was forming, before my very eyes. All three of us sat there under Seytu's tree. Sharing laughter and a bit of emotion. Though, I only smiled my way through all stories. I looked back at the house to see Dai Lin lean against the window, and smile in our direction.

I let out a small sigh, and smiled back.

* * *

The water seemed unbearable, but they knew they could stick it out.

Blain saw Millay, and snuck behind one of the underwater pillars. She circled around looking for one of them. But they were nowhere to be found. As soon as Millay was turned around, still distracted and vulnerable, Blain backed against the pool wall and pushed with his hind legs. He shot through the water like a bullet and collided into Millay. She turned around and got frustrated.

Blain smiled and they looked up spotting a hole in the pool tunnels. They swiftly swam up and got the relief of air finally. "Damn it, Blain. This is the third time you caught me this week. Where are you learning these swimming skills?" Millay asked rubbing her face and leaning against the side of the hole for support. "I'm just amazing, mate." Blain laughed. Pernei soon popped her head out of one of the nearby holes of the pool. She spotted Blain and Millay. "Who caught who?"

"I caught her." Blain stated smugly. Pernei pulled herself out of the pool and rested her head on the wet floor beside the holed pool.

"You guys, we got mail." Nulen said walking in from one of the other training rooms. The three turned to Nulen.

"And you won't believe who it's from."

* * *

A small dove flew through a dark cave. He landed on the shoulder of a dark-brown furred feline. White markings traced from his eyes down his jawbone. His eyes displayed a dull grey. The teenage feline stared blankly and tiredly at the cave floor. "She'd be seven today. And ever growing." Said the dove perching on the feline's shoulder. He was around the age of twelve. The feline did not reply.

"Kunedda... General Temi gave you one job. I just slop around, wondering if you'll actually go through with it."

Kunedda looked at his bird friend. "I have one job. I'll stick to it… because I want to. Not because I have no choice." He said sourly. The wind whistled lowly outside of the cave.

"Because you want to. Right. And what will you do with it once you have it? Nothing, because this is a rookie job you decide to do for someone else. No, not decide, you're _obligated_ to. You think he gives a damn about you? You're not even a teenager. And he is forcing you to search for her, against others who would find out about... what she is. Others who could be in groups of hundreds. Even thousands. And he sends a child out to search for her." Kunedda looked angrily at the bird.

"Shut up."

"And you think he'd want you. But he doesn't, because you don't have what she does." The dove hopped off of Kunedda's shoulder and paced around in frustration.

"_Shut up._" Kunedda said with a voice deep and out of control.

"Watch yourself end up getting killed, because you're doing a job for General Temi. Who knows what he wants 'it' for? You see the way he is, there are plenty more people out there, who are in high places. And I mean _high_ Kunedda. And they are exactly like General Temi."

"SHUT UP!" Kunedda roared, frightening the small dove.

Kunedda's body tensed and his fists balled. He slipped himself lower onto the floor so he was lying down. He turned away from the dove.  
_Well Hidalgo, _Kunedda thought. _I know more than you do. And I know that I, can only be led to success._


	6. It Comes From the Middle-Land

So my internet is down currently. But by the time you read this chapter, obviously it will not be. And to **Veronica**: why, yes it does. I've had to PM people about the meaning of last chapter's title, and it's Latin. Kind of iffy for a china-based story. But I liked the way it sounded.

Let's continue.

* * *

**-It Comes From the Middle-Land-**

The town and village outside of it where Tigress Dai Lin and Seytu resided, was mostly known as the Soaring Corner. A villager once described it was because you could hold out your arms and feel as though you were flying- due to the constant windy weather. Dai Lin thought that was why Tigress moved there. Because, he knew Tigress wouldn't run away from any problem, no matter how much it seemed that way.

Seytu and Valia roamed around the town on their last day together. Dai Lin, Tigress and Po went to pick up food to make later. Seytu wanted to spend as much as time with Valia before she had to leave; today was her last day before her parents would make her leave.

"Oh that one's nice." Valia said, crouching with Seytu by her side. Seytu held up the sparkling blue shaded rock. "Yeah, let's keep looking though." Valia smiled at how hard Seytu concentrated looking for stones. The day was bright, and they loved the warmth. Seytu picked up a stone that seemed to be chalked a light green. The smooth stone seemed to glitter under a ray of sun. Valia eyed it.

"You know what that one looks like?" She said.

"…A … a stone?" Seytu said, clearly confused. Valia giggled.

"No silly, your eyes." She pointed out, picking up an ordinary stone and getting frustrated. Seytu looked at her.

"My eyes?" She smiled. "Yeah, they're so earthy and electric. Just like that stone." She continued to stare at her ordinary rock, looking for something special about it. Seytu seemed to think hard about her words. "My eyes aren't anything special. Just something to see with." He continued to look at his stone as well. Valia ignored what he said, she disagreed with him anyways.

"Run, run! For the gold head willn't die!

He'll search and search, and won't act too shy!"

A singing, smoky, female voice came from down the road. Seytu and Valia looked to see who would sing such a strange song. An old boar, carrying a merchant's case and a tattered parasol. She seemed to wear rags for clothes. The discoloration in her eyes claimed she was partially blind. Seytu told Valia to keep looking for stones while he went to talk to her. He walked up to her slowly, and a bit frightened. As soon as she snapped her attention to him, he stopped.

"Boy. Come close." She said with an outstretched finger, waving his way to hers.

Seytu slowly walked her way again, but unsure of this decision. She gasped.

"My word… your aura… it's horrifyingly strong. Tell me young one, what is your name?" Her eyes were suddenly wide, and her lips formed an odd smile. Seytu's fingers twitched. "S-Seytu, miss."  
Her smile disappeared. "Impossible…" She whispered. "Pardon?" He asked questionably.

"Nothing, deary. Come closer, son." She said, her voice cracked. He placed his paws on his stomach and walked forward. He was then face to face with the elderly boar, and almost as tall as she. "I sell, you know. You do not want something?" She asked, placing the case strapped on her back on the ground. "No ma'am…" He said, watching her set up shop right in front of him on the road.

"Good, because I haven't planned to sell to you." He rose an eyebrow at what she said. "Then, why are you set-"

"I'd like to give you something, little one." She said pulling out a medium-sized silk bag. "Tell me dear, do you fight?" She asked. Seytu shrugged. "Mother and D teach me Kung Fu." He looked at the nbag again. It was a royal red color, with a thin golden string tying it closed. Carefully, she opened the soft bag, pulling out a three-pointed dagger. It was a beautiful dagger with a golden handle and dazzling rubies encased in the handle and down the blade itself. On the side of the blade, were the words, "从血淋淋的苦难和失踪意"(_From bloody suffering and a missing conscious.) _carved in it. And at the end of the handle, exactly where it ended, held a pointed diamond. Cracks formed in it, and in those cracks, was a red liquid.

The beauty both charmed and frightened Seytu. "I-it's beautiful…" Seytu stuttered. The boar smiled widely, revealing she was missing teeth.

"The Dagger of Return." She said entertained by Seytu's expression. Seytu snapped his attention to her.

"Like… like a _time traveling_ dagger?" He said with pure curiosity. The boar stared at the young feline. "You'll learn in time, Seytu. Until then, take care of your friends." She averted her gaze from him to Valia. Valia was still looking through a pile of stones, picking one that was actually interesting. Seytu looked back at her and rose an eyebrow. Turning back to the boar, he discovered she wasn't there. He jumped back in surprise, how could she have left so quickly? Seytu quickly buried the dagger she had left him in the pouch, and into his bag. He then turned and ran to Valia.

**-With Tigress, Dai Lin, and Po-**

"Man, this place is nice!" Po exclaimed, looking around. Tigress smiled.

"So, how are things back at the palace, Po?" Dai Lin said crossing his arms. Tigress' smile disappeared.

"Actually, things are pretty strange. It seems the Valley of Peace is just one of many targets lately." He said with slight sorrow. Daze and Tigress glanced at him questionably. "Target? Po, what do you mean target?" said Tigress.

"Well, lately it seems as though the valley keeps being attacked by masked enemies with flutes as weapons. Pretty cool, besides them being evil and all. Each one of them has a different symbol on their white masks. They draw villagers in with their flute and kill them with it. Though, that's what we've heard. We chase them off before they ever do kill our villagers. But they seem to just keep coming back…" Po let his head hang slightly. Tigress was taking in the news.

"Wait, Po, what are you doing here? Don't they need you? Wait, what do the others think?" She said wanting to ask more. "They know I'm gone, obviously. They don't know why. I told them someone called me, and me out personally to a secret mission. Being the Dragon Warrior and all, they didn't mind." Po said proudly. Tigress doubted Shifu would ever allow that without knowing what was going on. "Po are you lying, Master-"

"He actually was really cool with it. I told him about the secret mission, he took a little time to think about it, allowed me, smiled, then turned and walked away. Odd. But I know the four can handle the masked ones. They always run off and come back. Why they don't try a little harder, is beyond me. It just seems fishy…" Po stated in deep thought.

"I'm sorry to hear about that…" Dai Lin said, placing a helpful paw on the panda's shoulder. "We… we really don't need to talk about that if you don't want to."

Po nodded. "Thanks, D."  
"Well, how are the others at the palace?" Dai Lin asked curious again. Tigress scowled at him.

"Good actually, Master is trying something new. He's assigned them all children to teach for the next month. They are going to have to teach them to the best of their ability until the week after, when Master Shifu tests them." Tigress -though slightly angry with having to hear stories of ones from her past- listened anyways.

"Ha, and how's that working out?" Dai Lin said, as the three walked into a small vegetable store.

"Viper's all about it. Crane tries to hold conversations but it ends awkwardly. Mantis does pretty well. And Monkey teaches him all about pranking. So… pretty good." Po smiled. Dai Lin chuckled.

Tigress and Po sat at a small waiting table while Dai Lin went to order a few boxes of fresh-steamed vegetables. "Five boxes, please." Dai Lin said to the pig over the counter. The pig nodded and went to prepare their vegetables. Dai Lin leaned against the pillar beside the counter and waited. He fidgeted with a coin in his pocket, until someone called his name.

"Daze?" A feminine voice said. Dai Lin looked up to discover a familiar saber-toothed tiger.

"H-Haley?"

* * *

… And that's it for this chapter. Sorry I had to cut it short. I just couldn't let this one sit for so long. Please review, thank you guys for being great supporters. I think I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow. We'll see. Bye : )


	7. Remembering

People, people, **you have to read my FIRST story in order to know what's going on in this one.** But if you really don't know, let me jog your memory.

* * *

**-Remembering-**

Tigress and Po exchanged confused looks over the table while the attractive saber-tooth tiger and Dai Lin stared each other down.

"W-Wh… what are you… Haley?" Dai Lin found himself stuttering now. The one now dubbed Haley grinned.

"I'm staying with a friend for a few weeks! What are you doing here?!" She said.

"I live just outside of town, I-" Haley then jumped from her chair and threw herself at Dai Lin. Dai Lin barely moved his arms as he was still so shocked. She finally released him after a few moments. "It's so great to see you!"

"Are we supposed to know her?" Po whispers to Tigress. She only shrugs and continues to watch.

"It's… you too!" He says. "We have to catch up!" She replies. Dai Lin then noticed Tigress and Po was there watching, He coughed, "Oh, Haley this is Tigress and the Dragon Warrior, Po." Dai Lin said rubbing the back of his neck. Haley's eyes gleamed. "_The_ Dragon Warrior?" She exclaimed bowing, Po waved his hand at her.

"You really don't have to do that, but it's nice to meet you!" Po said with a big smile. "How do you know Dai Lin?"

Haley then stopped bowing to the panda, and blushed. Dai Lin's eyes widened a bit as he slung his head around in the other direction to leave her to answer. Haley mentally growled at him.

" Well… we uh, know each other from prison." Tigress the glared on their direction.

"Wait, don't they keep the females and the males separated in prison?" Asked a now confused Po.

"SO YEAH, that's how we know each other, where's our food?" Dai In asked nervously. Tigress went ahead and made assumptions. Which, her assumption was right. They sure did 'get together'. Tigress mentally shrugged. Dai Lin was just like that so many years ago.

"Here ya go!" The pig enthusiastically said, handing them boxes of fresh vegetables. Tigress quickly got up and got it before Dai Lin could even think to reach it. He looked at her confused.

"I think you and Haley should catch up. Really, go ahead. Me and Po will be back at the house." She said calmly, avoiding eye contact. "A-are you sure? It's fine, really-"

"Come on, Dai Lin! Let's go eat!" Haley said interrupting and tugging his arm. "Oh… okay then… I'll see you two back at the house." Said Dai Lin being pulled out of the door. Po then looked at Tigress. "Tigress… who was that?" Po felt as he was left out for some reason. Tigress shrugged once more as Po helped her carry the boxes out.

-A few hours later-

Seytu tried to put on a strong face. But he wasn't successful. Valia noticed tried to cheer him up on the way back to where he lived. But he couldn't get over the fact his one true friend was leaving. When they reached the door Seytu only walked inside, slamming the door in her face. Valia was shocked for the moment, but smiled lightly. He was really showing he was going to miss her. And she didn't mind if this was the way he'd show it. Though, she didn't want to leave things the way they were.

Tigress came outside to find Valia waiting there. "Don't take it hard, Valia. He's only upset. I'm glad I've gotten to meet you." Tigress said to Valia with a slight smile. "It was nice meeting you too. Where did he go?" Valia asked kindly, looking for him behind Tigress. "I think he went to his room. Would you like to come inside and tell him bye?" She said stepping aside.

"Yes, please!" Valia said running past her and to the door of Seytu's room. Quietly, she opened the door to find him standing in the dark, crossing his arms. His back was facing her. She held her paws together and walked slowly his way. Leaning over his right shoulder from behind him, her lips connected with his cheek. His expression suddenly changed from anger to shock. He unfolded his arms, yet he stood there and did not turn around. She stepped back and sighed.

"Goodbye, Seytu." She said softly, and left Seytu with his mind-racking thoughts.

**-With Raynor and Frina/ Nighttime-**

"Raynor, I'm not sleepy at all." Frina said staring up at the stars. The fire they had made kept them warm, but just in case the kept a long patched up blanket. Frina lied on one end while Raynor lied on the other. Raynor's hands were resting behind his head and his eyes were closed. Yet, he still grinned. "Story time, brown eyes?"

"Please…" She said sighing. Raynor was not annoyed by this; she did ask him quite often to tell her stories. Raynor sat still for a moment, hoping to remember a story that would at least allow her to be able to sleep. "Alright, then. Long ago, when the land was swept with peace and tranquility, a large bird sat by a river that flowed throughout the land. He was accompanied by a demon. One with such cleverness, he could fool anyone into thinking he was anything but. But the bird was not fooled. 'Why do you sit next to me, delinquent?' The large red bird asked. The foul demon looked at him deadly and replied, "Why not, bird? You are no better than I, nor anyone else.' The bird was not the nicest being, but he was the demon's match. 'Demon, you may not know who I am, but I shall not care who you are.' The demon then looked across the river. He could tell that the bird would not be fooled. Yet the demon tried at it. 'You control the element of fire, do you not bird?' The bird avoided his controlling eyes. 'I do, beast. Your point?'

"The demon stares at him. 'Do you not know what type of river this is, bird?' The bird smirks. 'Why, it is no different than any other river. Besides its size, that is. Like you and I. No different.' The demon scowls at him for making a smart remark of his previous address, yet he focuses. 'Maybe, but this river has been claimed to have a special power. It proves to make the best of warriors. Anyone who is worthy of being a true god will survive the river's murky acids. Anyone who is not, drowns and melts to death. You think you have what it takes bird?' The bird pondered at his words. 'You cannot trick me, hellion. I will not be fooled.' The demon then stood up, 'Suit yourself bird. But there will never be another way to find out if you are truly fit to wear those feathers.' The demon slowly began to walk away. The bird looked back and forth between the river and the demon. 'Alright, beast. I'll take the offer. Just to prove you wrong.'

"'Excellent.' Said the demon. 'Why not make a small wager off of it then, yes? If you win, I will leave these lands, never to return. I'll leave you and its peace alone.' The bird liked the sound of the deal. 'And if you win?' He replied. The demon's frightening smirk ruffled the bird's feathers. 'Your soul. I'll take away the compassion and happiness and replace it with hatred. Lust. Revenge. Whatever I want. I will then choose someone so they choose where the vessel of your soul will go. The chosen one will have to do something that will either make or break the lands. I don't know what might happen. Just depends on the vessel. It seems… entertaining.' The demon's bet drew the bird in. And he took it. 'Deal.'

"The bird lined up beside the river and waited for the call from the demon. 'Remember, reach the other side.' The bird shook off the demon's smugness.

'Begin.' He says. The bird shot through the sky and twisted over, diving into the water. As the bird was ready to plunge into the water, he realized something.

"He was a fire elemental. And all it took was for the bird to want to prove himself for him to forget that. But the bird could not turn back now, his large body hit the water. Steam rose from the water. The fiery bird found himself burning. But not from the acids that that demon had mentioned. No, the bird… was being put out. The bird struggled to reach the surface of the water, for he was too far under. His feathers then began to turn grey and fall apart. The bird still fought.

"But finally, the bird decided to give up. He then began to sink to the bottom. The demon plunged into the water and darkly smiled at the sinking bird below. The demon surged power to his paws. He shot the bird with it, the power seemed to act as lightening. The bird's eyes had the same lightening flow through and around them, until the bird had died. The last words he hear, echoed in his mind. It was the demon who was simply whispering, 'I win.'"

Frina sat still as Raynor's words played through her mind. "Is that story true, Raynor?" She whispered. Raynor looked off to the side, as to think hard about something. "They were stories my parents used to tell me. I don't know if they're true or not." Frina kept silent for a while. "Raynor?" She called out.

"Brown eyes?" He answered. Frina fidgeted with the blanket. "Why are you a runaway?"

Raynor was quiet. "My father… he uh…" His voice broke. "The only one who… cared about me at all… left our small family. When we were going broke… he was the only one rolling in money and… he just got tired of it."

Frina knew she'd regret asking. "Raynor, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up anything." Raynor's story mad her a bit sad. "Don't worry about it, Frina. We have each other. And besides, maybe we'll actually get somewhere someday." He replied with hope.

"Yeah. One day." Frina sighed and they both drifted off.

* * *

Okay thanks guys. I know these chapters aren't very action-packed, I'm just trying to get the info stuff done first. And I know I take a bit long to update, but Finals week is coming up, and I'm working on another Tigress X OC Story with another author. It's pretty exciting, I'll begin working on it Monday. AND I sort of want to make my own story. Like… one that's not related to any movie or show. One that I make up, and I think it might get good feedback. Three stories. Can you imagine? But I won't slow this story's process any more than it has. I just want to thank you guys for still being amazing, and leaving me amazing reviews, I'm just all so overwhelmed with it! It's really perked up my days when they are in the gloomy state they're in now. Thanks so much, and I love you all. (In a not creepy way.) Bye!


	8. What Counts

What's up guys : ) Let's get on with a chapter. I'm in a pretty good mood right now :D

**-What Counts-**

-With Frina And Raynor-

"Frina," Raynor said quietly. "We're nearing a village. One that's holding a festival. You know what that means, brown eyes." He winked at Frina and she smiled deeply.

-With Tigress and Po-

It was just Tigress and Po going to the town's get together. It was a way the town bonded. Every night every other week, they'd gather around the small town's square, eat together, share stories, laugh. It was Tigress and Dai Lin's job to protect the Soaring Corner at times like these. Keep a look out for any enemies who would want to intrude. Tigress and Dai Lin have ever only caught a few thieves, all were sent to jail. But Dai Lin was too busy catching up with Haley to work with Tigress, Po happily volunteered.

They were heading on their way to the town.

"Tigress, you look nice!" Said Po, she wore the same dress from the day Dai Lin found her. She also wore a cape-like robe. A Sword was strapped onto her back. She shook her head. "The dress was a gift, I don't really like it. I wear it every once in a while so I don't offend Ms. Fey." Po smiled and crossed his arms. "Well I think you should wear dresses more-"

"No." She said sternly and Po chuckled. They were silent for a while when Po broke it. "Tigress… how much do you like it here?" Tigress looked at him.

"Why, Po?" She asked. "You-You didn't answer my question." He said looking off into the distance. They were coming close now to the town. Tigress glanced away from him. "I… I love it here… Po."

"But there is little fighting here, and I know you love to fight."  
"Well, yes but-"

"And you barely know anyone here."

"I'm actually good friends with just about everyone-"

"Us! It doesn't have us!" He said throwing his hands up in frustration. Tigress didn't reply, and allowed Po to cool down. "Tigress… everyone. Everyone at the academy misses you. We could help out with Seytu, you don't have to be alone like this." Tigress then glared at him. "Po, have you met the people of the Soaring Corner? I'm am nowhere near alone. And I have Dai Lin." Tigress turned away.

"Well…" Po mumbled. Tigress looked down. Dai Lin wasn't really with them at all. He has been sidetracked for the past two days. "Dai Lin is a free man, I don't control him. If he doesn't want to be around us, then that's fine. If he does, then just as well. Dai Lin works hard around here, he deserves a break from tonight." She said looking ahead.

They had arrived finally to the town, loud music played, sweet smells of various foods hit them as well. They all welcomed Tigress and Po, many excited to see the Dragon Warrior. Tigress decided she wouldn't let the absence of Dai Lin bother her, tonight was a night for family and friends. And Po was one of her very best friends. Tigress threw on a smile and greeted them all. Many of the children were flying kites and running around them. It was a windy night but thankfully it didn't put out the bonfire in the middle of the town's square. Everyone danced and sang through the night. This was how the village bonded. They'd tell stories about each other. Whether out of anger or sadness or happiness. It's how they relieved themselves of anger from anyone around. This is why they had little violence.

The children surrounded Po, jumping on him and playing. He burst out in a laughter that Tigress' ears and made her smile. Tigress' went to get Seytu, who stayed at Ms. Fey's shop to help out. He wanted to think of other things. Tigress brought out Seytu with a smile and the other villagers greeted him. He suddenly grew a heart-warming smile and ran off to play.

And the whole village made a giant circle around the town's square. They were already making jokes and telling stories. Many problems were resolved, people were forgiven. The evening felt fresh.

Tigress stood by Po. They were placed outside of the circle to keep watch of everything.

"Po," Tigress said lightly but loud enough to be heard over the crowd. "Po there's someone in Mr. Gu's shop."  
"Alright, alright. Let's go." He replied getting in his position and sneaking up on Mr. Gu's shop. No one was in their shops, they were at the town's square. This is how Tigress knew something was wrong. Tigress snuck inside the dark shop, with Po close behind her. Noises came from the other room of the bakery. Tigress stood quietly outside of the door then busted it open. What she did not expect was two young children, about Seytu's age. One male, one female.

"Names." She said sternly. Po walked in behind her. The cougar and leopard both looked at her worried. But the young leopard spoke.

"I don't think we really have to tell you anything miss." The leopard had a husky voice, even for a child. He looked at her deviously. But Tigress' daring smile shocked him.

"I don't think you have a choice child. There are jails for children around here too, you know."  
The cougar shot upwards. "Okay, okay! Just please don't send us to jail!" She called out. Tigress eased a bit. "What are your names then?" she asked more calmly.

"I'm Frina and he's Raynor!" Raynor shot Frina a look to which she ignored. "We have no place to stay and no money to spend! We're really, really sorry!" Raynor rolled his eyes and slapped his palms to his face.

"… No place to stay?" Tigress asked. Po looked at her with a small smile. "Yeah…" The small cougar said.

"There is an inn in town, all you gave to do is work for the money. I'm training my son to work for the village when he grows up. In Kung Fu. Interested?" Tigress said nonchalantly. Po's smile grew bigger.

The leopard's eyes shot open wide. "If you train us we can stay at the inn nearby?" He said, thinking it was a win-win situation. Tigress nodded. Raynor then got up slowly. "I… I apologize for acting so rudely, miss. I'm sorry… and… for the both of us… thank you." Raynor did not smile though. It's been so long since he's slept on an actual bed, or even ate a meal that was made for him. Frina hasn't either.

"But, you two cannot attend the festival tonight. I'll ask Ms. Fey if you two can sit in her shop until it is over. You have to be punished one way or another." Frina put on a small smile and nodded.

"We'll talk to the innkeeper later." Both of the children nodded and followed her to the inn.

-Unknown POV-

The ash fell. The sun's red. But it's always red. And it was always showing. No moon. Not around here.

I couldn't imagine this place any different than what it is. Ask literally piled up around me. I could kick it and it would fly up like leaves. If I had to breathe then I would most likely die. But I don't have to. Breathing. I don't do it. Never will again.

My fur stands on end. The scars all over my body look like they are faded. Only in this light though. They'll never leave. I close my eyes and think of words. I don't say any. I haven't said any in a couple of days and it was hurting my throat.

_Not everyone destroys themselves with logic. But if you use solid logic to up someone's hopes, they see life in a new, grand way. _Nope. No help. Who said that? I don't remember. Doesn't matter now.

_One often meets his destiny on the path he takes to avoid it._

Well damn. I think that one fits me perfectly. Well, it did years ago. I believe Oogway told me that one. The one time I met him anyways.

Jinshi walks up behind me. I turn to face the deer.

"You're going to use your slumber orb. Right now. Why? Why don't you wait when she needs it?" He says.

"She does. I can tell too. She needs me."

"You know you can't do anything but show up… don't ruin her sanity for her. Don't be selfish like that." I began to get furious. I turned to him, held the golden ball in front of him, and threw it in my mouth. I let it drop down my throat. He shook his head, disappointed. I don't care. The slumber orb is in my stomach now.

I suddenly feel my spine tingling now. And my sight fades to blackness.

Alright thanks guys so much, and to newguy100 you've been a big supporter and thank you for that. I adopted Proud2beMexican's story, you should really check it out. She was a great author and it's an honor to take on a great story. Until next time!


	9. Nay Wan, You Fool

Hey guys, this chap. will be uploaded a bit earlier than usual. To **Zayn**, did you mean by the characters POVs? Because I actually planned to do so in this chapter, I just wanted to catch the essence of everyone before I did. But I'll switch back. To **newguy100**, um… I don't exactly have a put-together schedule. I usually try to update at least once or twice a week nowadays. Sometimes, I surprise myself, haha. BUT what I can do is PM you when I'm working on a new chapter. So you know a bit ahead of time.

Let's get going.

* * *

**-Nay Wan, You Fool-**

-Tigress' POV-

Of course the night was bustling with joy and laughter. Yet, I felt empty. I don't feel like being here. I spent a lot of time with Seytu tonight. I enjoyed tonight. I don't want to be mistaken for that. Maybe I'll just say I feel sick. In a way, I do. It's the best excuse right now. Plus the night was ending; Po could handle anyone to come. Normally, I would jump all over fighting an intruder. Just not… now. Not for the rest of the night. I ask Seytu of he's okay. He looks at me, nods, and questions if I was. I smile and nod too. I kissed him on the head and told him that I was going to sleep. He nods and runs off to play.

"Po, I'm just not feeling well tonight. I'm sorry, I think I need to go home. Are you going to be okay here for the next few hours?" I ask dully.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'll be fine, don't worry. Are you okay?" What do I answer to him? He's Po. I should be able to tell him more than I can tell myself.

"I'll be okay. I'm not feeling well. I'll see you in the morning." I say and quickly turn to leave. The urge to leave suddenly shoots into the sky. Po's voice is heard over the crowd.  
"Wait, Tigress what if Dai-"

"What about him?" I sad turning around to face him. I throw my arms up. I felt frustrated. He shuts his mouth in an instant. Sorry Po. "Never mind." He calls out and waves me goodbye.

On the way home I feel as though I might stumble and fall over. The Soaring Corner is bustling with a lively win, one that could energize anyone. But I didn't allow it for some reason. I stumble over nothing but catch my fall.

I finally reach my house. I walk in and walk to my bedroom. I feel an aching in the bottom of my spine. I lean on the wall and attempt to process just why I would leave such a festival. Am I sad? Am I angry? Can't I just spend time with my child? Is that too much to ask?

Suddenly, I feel a heavy weight around my thighs and knees. My arms and spine then tingle and I feel myself fall over. My vision is clouding to darkness. I'm weak. _What is going on?_

* * *

_I wake up on the same hill that rolls by my home. With Seytu's tree standing proudly. But my home was not anywhere to be seen._

_I'm sleeping I assume. I'm dreaming. Soon people from the village will show up. Not real people though, obviously. Usually their bodies would appear to fade or act like static. Or their eyes will seem to be made of fog. They could say something that would make me know that the being wasn't the real thing. Either Po or Seytu or Dai Lin could show up. Even Luna or Jade's students could show up. But usually I would detect my dreams. This was one._

_"Beautiful." A familiar voice whispers feet behind me. I smile. "Hm. You hadn't been in my last three dreams. I was beginning to wonder where you went." He laughs a little._

_"Dreams, huh." He says. I smile and close my eyes. I still do not turn to face him. I usually don't. "Silly Nay Wan. I'm sleeping. It's called a dream."_

_The sky was black, with the exception of the bright light from the moon. I cross my arms. My legs feel stiff. Something seems just too real about this dream. "I'd like to see you prove it." He says smugly. Was my conscious acting up? That's what Nay Wan was made of. Just a memory. His tone sounded different and he spoke differently. "Please stop." I call out._

_"Please stop teasing me." There was silence then he spoke._

_"You dream of me quite often, don't you?" He asks softly. I smile dubiously. He was now close behind me._

_"You should know. It makes me feel like hell." He says nothing. Then he sighs. Which sends shivers down my back, because he was now right behind me. I stand still. Just in shock. He hasn't ever gotten so close to me in my dreams. It felt strange. Slowly, I take three steps forward. Maybe today, I'll turn around, and see the face that left me so many years ago._

_I took the chance. I finally turned around. What I saw, was not what I expected._

_He was bigger. Not too much, but it was very noticeable. His face. Not aged, I did not expect it to age, but the change. It was too much for me to handle. He seemed taller. His right eye was replaced with a golden one. That eye was not green like the other. It was glowing too. Large scars covered the whole front part of his body, everywhere. Stomach, chest, legs, arms. The strange silver color in his fur was much more defined. Was this what he looked like in my dreams?_

_But I knew the answer. It couldn't be. He was based off of a memory and this is not how I remembered Nay Wan. He shoots me a strange smile. It's sweet._

_"Damn I've missed you, beautiful." His wide grin that I loved so dearly appeared, and it almost made me drop to my knees._

_"No." I said. He took a step my way. "You still look like the Tigress I remember. Still gorgeous." There's no static around him, there's no fog in his eyes. He looks too real. "You're making a mistake. You're making it too hard to forget you."_

_"Forget me? Well. Forget me all you want. But I can't forget the girl I-"_

_"Nay Wan, please-"_

_"Love." He finished and looked at me for a reaction. Love. He loved me._

_And he knew I loved him too. I was the one now slowly taking steps toward him. I reached my arm out but I reached no further. He was the one reaching out to me. If this is a dream, I would not be able to feel his presence._

_As soon as his paw touched my arm,_

_I pulled his body and slammed it into mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and my claws slightly into his shoulders. He smelled badly of smoke. But he also smelled like Nay Wan. And I did not release him. I cried into his shoulder, he held me just as tight. If not, tighter. "I miss you." He whispers in my ear. I cry even harder._

_"You're crying…" he says, trying to pull away and look at me. I don't allow it. He laughs gently. "I've never heard you cry before. Please stop… I can't bear it." As he asks, I find it in me to stop crying and pull away slightly. I still do not release him from my grip. He looks into my eyes, and I into his. His change in feature didn't rock me so much until now. My voice was still so broken. "H-how did you… how come…" But I couldn't find the right words. I look at him once more. His eyes were now plain. With a hint of adoration._

_"…Well… being the Celestial Phoenix has to have some kind of positive side to it. Doesn't it?"_

* * *

Okay. Thanks guys, sorry not a lot of things are going on anywhere else in this chapter. But I figured it'd be okay. Haha. Bye!


	10. His Toll

Hey!

And No. Just read.

Kay let's move on. xD

* * *

**-His Toll-**

-Tigress' POV-

Celestial Phoenix. I've forgotten.

He pulls on my waist and looks deeper into my eyes. Almost like he was meeting me for the first time all over again. Yet this time, he actually had me. The fluttering inside me just wouldn't stop the moment I laid eyes on him. He's here. Do I even really care how? Was that something else I had to do? My arms built a barrier around him, and I kept him locked on me with my strength. He smiles and gently pushes my chin up towards him.

His uplifting smile then vanishes, making me curse the action. He releases my chin and untangles my arms from his body. After pushing my arms back by my side, he takes a step back. His eyes still shot through me. But he was serious now. I shook my head in doubt, in question.

"This… may not be a dream. But… I know what it is and it's not real either. So, I'm not just going to pull you to me like that. I'm not going to make you miss me. That's truly a selfish thing for me to do."

The doubt fills me to the top. I'm in full awareness now. Must be something so direly important to push away a missed bliss. My lip trembled, but I promised myself not to allow the stupid liquid to drip from my eyes again. I'm not going to say anything. He'll tell me anyways.

"Lay it on me, then." I croaked. My throat raspy and dry. "It's understood that you can't hold me without feeling guilty. I've already come to some harmful conclusions. If I state them, will you take responsibility or deny them truthfully?" I sounded a bit cold, but I ignored it. He drops his head slightly. But he made a conscious effort to hold my crippled gaze.

"I will." He called out and nodded. I took no time to blurt out my next words.

"The cliff. You could have pulled up." He is now too rocked with guilt to even look at me. "You could have tried but you decided not to and chose to release me." My words came strict and firm. He took what seemed like hours to answer. Then he nodded. "I take responsibility for that action, yes." His deep voice always soothed me. But the voice even uttering those words was making me boil under my fur.

"Figures. And you… you're dead. Aren't you?" If what I said didn't churn my stomach, I don't know what else will.

"Tigress-"

"You promised, now answer the damn question." My fists were balled. It must say a lot when your undead lover stands in front of you with thoughtful eyes and all you want to do is pummel him with your fists. He doesn't seem scared of me though. Only scared of the thought of crumpling my way of seeing him.

"Yes. I'm no longer alive. Which leads to the point… I can't be truly the Celestial Phoenix. Which… you must have unraveled as well…" He trails off. Attempting to change the subject. But he knew I wouldn't allow that to pass. "Yes. Yes I have."

We stood there in a killing silence. I wish I could just allow myself to get lost in his arms. But there were important things to be settled. Like always.

"Tigress… please. I know you have every right to be angry with me. But… I'm needed. I was needed, and that's why I left." I was still hooked with uncertainty. But I still listened.

"Why. By who. And how was death going to get you there." I felt as though I would explode. He sighed and stared down at something. Then slowly, he turned around.

He revealed the same black bird on his back, the one he held before he died. It tainted his fur permanently. This time, it was different. How come I did not notice this when he enveloped me in such a hug? It seemed to be vibrating, moving rapidly. This barely surprised me though, with what else was happening.

"I can't be the Celestial Phoenix… because I am dead. They now consider me the Frishoya Master. Though, I'm master of nothing, the way I see it." He turned back around. "Pretty much what it means is that, I was chosen , but I was departed before my title was given." I looked at me to see if I even bothered listening. "Pause. Who the hell are 'they'?" I asked. My voice was still sour." He laughed nervously.

"Uh, heh, yeah. It's like… well…"

"Spit it out."

He rubbed his arm. "Almost like hell… for right now." I looked around. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting annoyed. "Well… it's exactly like it sounds, Tigress. I'm practically in hell."

No. I refused to believe Nay Wan would be in hell. "You're lying."

"N-now calm down, I'm not in hell. I'm not tortured, Tigress, bear with me. The place I stay… is run by evil, practically. I'm just… I don't know." I stare at him. He's not making any sense. It's starting to piss me off.

"…Yeah… Not working for you, huh?" He says quietly. "I promise it will be explained later, Tigress. This isn't much easier for me than it is you, okay? I don't know how to explain how I'm… undead."

What do I say to that? I want to be mad at him. I want to be held by him as well. This has to be a dream. A nightmare. A screwed up nightmare. I want out. I began to breathe heavily.

"No. You're not alive. Leave me alone_, and_ _stay the hell away from me." _I called out. His expression wasn't pained. But he seemed to pity me. I didn't need his pity.

"Tigress please, I don't have much time." I began to back away. "No. Go away."

"Tigress…" His voice broke. I turned, and began to run.

-Nay Wan's POV-

Damn. Damn. Damn.

I knew this wouldn't go well. But I had to try. I only have a minute left. She closed her eyes and ran away from me blindly. I couldn't stand this. I felt as though I would cry, but I couldn't.

Good thing I'm much faster than her.

I dropped on all fours and ran her way. I got ahead of her and came to a halt.

"STOP!" I shouted, but her eyes were still closed and she slammed into me, knocking us both to the ground. She picked her head up from my chest and looked at me painfully. I pushed myself up with my elbows and wrapped my arms around her once more, still on the grassy ground.

I held her tightly as she fought me. She looked at me in surprise. "Tigress! No!"

I shouted, she still continued to fight. She was tough, but it didn't even faze me ever since I've gotten this much bigger.

"I don't care if you fight me, Tigress! I only have a few things left to say to you!" She continued to fight me. My fur began to glow gold. My time here was ending. She noticed the strange light and held back a bit, but she squirmed.

"Always remember me! Always take care of yourself!" I held on tighter, tears came from her eyes and fell on my chest. I continued. "Do whatever it takes to make yourself happy! Do whatever it takes to keep _him_ safe!" She paused from fighting me off so much. "Let me go!" She shouted at me and fought again. I felt myself slowly crumbling away. "Keep him safe… until he meets me… I can only imagine what he's going to do when he sees me… frankly I'm quite scared…" She grabbed onto my fur. She still pushed away. "And let someone else… love you…" She stopped fighting and stared into my eyes. But that was it for me. I wanted to kiss her. But I knew I couldn't. "Heh, bye beautiful." I said, and I vanished.

-Tigress' POV-

"And let someone else… love you…" He says quite breathlessly. I stop. I look at him. He seemed to be blowing away like ash. He shone brightly. I was too overwhelmed with pain to notice how much this should frighten me. "Heh, bye beautiful…" He says, holding my chin. But before I could say anything or object, he fades away. And what replaces him, was a group of small glowing balls. Were they fireflies? No. They were only golden orbs. I closed my eyes as they flew past me, brushing past my fur. I felt him around me. Felt him toughing my arms, my face.

Why.

Why did this have to happen.

And now I'm alone. Again.

_Solitude. The worst thing and I was ruled by it once more. _

I fell over, a pain appeared in my stomach and I took one last breath before falling unconscious.

* * *

"_Tigress!"_

_Quiet. No more. Let me die._

"_Tigress, damn it, get up!"_

_I felt a pounding in my chest, and air being shoved into my lungs._

"_Why aren't you breathing!?"_

_Was someone trying to save me? From what? I'm fine._

"FUCK THIS!" The deep voice booms, and he slams the bottom of his fists down on my chest. It hurts, but I cough the air that was forced down my throat. I tasted something. Sweat. Hot breath with hints of apple in the taste. I felt a pair of lips against mine. I open my eyes but everything appears faint.  
"W-what… stop…who…" I say. But my throat hurts.

"Tigress? Tigress!" I hear Dai Lin shout. He was leaning over me.

I lay here, breathing slowly. And I touch my stomach. The pain was slowly disappearing from chest.

_Goodbye, Nay Wan._

* * *

Okay thanks for waiting. Sorry I'm so busy. Sorry I couldn't much of anything else in this chapter. I promise it won't be that way in the next way. I PROMISE. Alright, til' next time!


	11. Turning Point

We're back, by the way, I've written a little thank you to my readers in my profile, if you want to read it, just go to my profile and skip to the To My Readers part. Thanks!

* * *

**-Turning Point-**

-Tigress' POV-

I was just forced back to consciousness, though I'm not completely sure if I wanted to leave it. I still had the taste of Dai Lin's lips on mine. My sleeping mind was just trying to wake up. I stared groggily at him. "What… what happened…" I asked. He stood up still mind-boggled.

"Well, damn. I don't know, I just came into your room looking for you after Po told me you left the festival early. And there you are on the floor struggling for breath! What the hell were you doing?!" He asked growing impatient. I said nothing. He had more explaining to do than I did. I found my bed nearby and climbed onto it. I sat there with my head hung, I looked up to my shelves and saw the small tiger lily statuette I had received when I became a master.

So Nay Wan did not catch me when I was sleeping. He got me when I was awake and caused me to fall on the floor. Whatever he used on me anyways. Dai Lin sighed and our eyes met.

"Look… I'm… I'm sorry I wasn't around the past couple of days… I was just… catching up…" He trailed off. There was more to his story. But like I said before, it was his story. Not mine to know.

"Why are you apologizing? You're a grown man, I'm not your mother. You don't have to tell me everything. You never had to tell me everything. It's not like you did before." What was I trying to do? Was I trying to hurt him? He didn't answer to it though. "I felt sick… and tired. So I came to lie down, but I passed out. I'm fine."

He nodded, now calm. For some reason I didn't want to be around him. Or do I? I haven't a clue. What was it Nay Wan said? '_Let someone else love you.' _Did he mean Dai Lin? Did he mean his best friend who was easily thrown into being his enemy? I love being around Dai Lin. He's helped take care of Seytu for most of his life. I… don't really know what I'd do if he disappeared. He couldn't possibly have meant Dai Lin.

"I… I didn't abandon you… was that what you were worried about…?"

I suddenly received chills that ran down my spine. He was there when I was young. He was there when I was young. I know his whole story. But he murdered the very first person I ever had a relationship with. He played a countless amount of girls. He became a certain poison to me. But he was there, even when he was not. He spent three years looking for me. Even though I didn't want to be found. Hell, others might know me better than I know myself.

"Please say something… Tigress…" He said, interrupting my thoughts. He slowly walked over my way. "Look, sorry I was… I had to revive you somehow." Usually I would be vexed by that. But I just don't have the energy to argue with it. "It's… it's fine." He stepped forward more, now just a foot away from me. "Tigress… I'm not going to leave you. No matter how badly you want me to." He said with a smile. I did not return the smile. Even though that might be what I should have done.

I felt his warm paw slip into mine. I looked up at him, and he stared back with eyes full of hope. "I'll always be there for you. No matter whatever else anyone wants to throw at us. I didn't look for you for three years for nothing Tigress… I had nightmares about you. Every night. And… I was frightened… I was never going to reach you in time… If you were in danger. Do you know what it feels like having to know someone so dear to you could be dead or in danger? And you spend three damn years impatiently wondering if it was already too late the day after you left? After a while Tigress, I felt as though I was chasing something that wasn't there. You can't… tell me… I don't care." I'm still dizzy, my brain is foggy. I want to lie down.

I don't know how much time passes before I lose my balance, and a pair of arms catches me and holds me bridal style with no struggle. He places me down softly in my bed and covers me up. He stands there for just a moment, turns around and walks to the door. He mumbles something I can't understand, and leaves.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter is suckish, but it won't be that way next chapter. It's short, I know, but it's for a lot of different reasons. I… I don't know. Sometimes, I want to take down my stories on FanFiction, and just continue to write my story on FictionPress. I started the story today, It's called: Bumps Dubbed Goose. It's my own story, and that story just seems to be the only one I have the slightest bit of faith in right now. Though I have so much planned out for this story, I feel so discouraged. Though, I made a vow. I promise to keep this story going until it is finished. I made that promise and I plan to keep it that way.**

**Next chapter will be mainly about those other characters you're just not so sure of. SPOLER ALERT. Lol, but seriously.**

**Until next time!**


	12. I Know About You

I don't… think you guys really know… how amazing you truly are. I don't want that to be blind to you. And I can't do much, so all I can really do is try to make the chapter good and thank you once more. So, thank you. I've already written a big thank you in my profile, if you didn't read it, that's okay. I just wrote it for those who stumbled upon my profile.

I wrote my first story for FictionPress, my own story. And… here's the thing. Most people will get more success on FanFiction with everyone looking, I mean LOOKING for those TV shows or books or movies that those stories are based upon. So when you post a story on FictionPress, it's so much harder because no one is looking for your story, or what's in it. So, I want to help you out. If any of you comes across making their own story and putting it up on FictionPress, let me know, I'll really check it out. Don't hold your fear of making your own story because you're afraid of no one liking it, do it because you had a great idea. Heck, I only have one follower on my story xD It's not easy, but I think that's just the best part of it all.

Sorry the author's note was lengthy, so let's just continue.

Ps: Psssst, It's time to time jump :o

* * *

**-I Know About You-**

**-Seytu: 8-**

-With Kunedda-

If only he could enjoy this. To run through open fields and feel the wind blow through his fur. But he had too much on his mind.

"I recognize this place." Says his feathered friend soaring above him. "Yeah? What do you know about this place, Hidalgo?" The feline asks. Hidalgo doesn't quite notice that Kunedda doesn't exactly care.

"I don't know. General Temi just told me to scope out the place a month ago. Not really looking for something in particular, just to see what this place is like. If… If I'm correct…" Hidalgo pauses and flies just a little faster than Kunedda ran.

"I was right." The bird says after a while. Kunedda rolls his eyes. He sees nothing but hills. "Fine, I'll play along. What do you see, Hidalgo?" He huffs; he was beginning to get breathless. He was running too fast now. "The Soaring Corner." He squeaks. Kunedda blinks twice and looks up at him confusingly. "The… what?"

"It's a village. Actually, it's this whole place. Look, Kunedda… Kunedda look!" He says, he's suddenly bursting with a smile, throwing Kunedda off guard a bit. "So many memories…" Hidalgo says, but Kunedda doesn't hear with all the loud wind his body slices through. Then Kunedda thinks. "Hey wait, we still have some money, right? Why don't we take a break?" He says, the bird suddenly cheers and flies in circles. Hidalgo has been sour lately, and Kunedda knows this. He did make Hidalgo go on this trip with him, it was the least he could do.

They finally reach the village, and Hidalgo looks around in wonder. "This… this place hasn't changed at all!" He says in delight. Kunedda smirks at Hidalgo's happiness. He doesn't exactly know where they stand in friendship, but Kunedda knows Hidalgo is the only one who cares. Hidalgo found his way around in those two minutes while Kunedda thought, and people greeted him.

"Welcome back, Hidalgo!"

"Yeah! It's great to see you again!"

"Yeah what are you doing here?"

Hidalgo broke out in more smiles. Introducing Kunedda, he got a bit nervous. He was never really good with others. But their welcomes put him a strange mood. A happy mood. He looks past the crowd and sees a cougar and a leopard. _They look a little younger than I do,_ he thinks. But his thoughts were distracted by the sweet aroma of food coming from the various shops around him.

-With Raynor and Frina-

"This place has enough cats around, don't you think?" Raynor says, seeing the new feline being surrounded by the people. Frina smiles. "Well, I don't know. He's looks friendly and… quite handsome, maybe we should talk to him." She looked down on the ground and kicked a rock in her path, not noticing Raynor's eyes burning a hole through her head. "H-handsome? Pft, please. He may be older but I bet I'm better looking than that ball of fur." His words came out faster than he meant them too. Frina noticed what was going on and wanted to play with that. So she smiled, and shrugged.

"I guess. And that boy we train with, Seytu? He's pretty fine himself." Raynor became baffled and struggled to find the right words. "B-but I am too! Come on, brown eyes. I saved your life like three times now. Give me some credit!" She broke out in giggles. Then stops. "Where is that hunk of fur anyways?" Raynor scoffs. "How should I know? I hadn't seen him since yesterday. I heard he was training hardcore. Ms. Tigress knows how to pack a punch." Frina was so racked with thought.

"Maybe we should go train too?"

"Nah. I'm too lazy for that today. Though, he's been training so much more. That's motivating." He says. He didn't mean it sarcastically. Frina nodded. "He's passing us, leaving us in the dust." Raynor thought about that. He usually couldn't stand the feeling of someone being better than him. "Heh… maybe… but… but it won't be hard to catch up to him. I'm sure of it."

-Tigress' POV-

"I have a feeling." I said, he paused to look at me. "And what's that feeling mother?" He said and began punching the wooden dummy again. It was already falling apart quite easily. I groaned, I have to make more. But his strength surprises me. And frankly, I'm impressed. "You can't push yourself, Seytu. I love to see you train, but you'll just tire yourself out if you push yourself to your limits." I crossed my arms, he didn't stop throwing punches and kicks. "I haven't reached my limits yet." He groans. I shake my head but I smile.

I'm having him train outside today. He seems to focus more out in the open. "I don't think your being hard on me enough, actually." He says, catching my attention. He finally took a break after countless hours of training. He was breathless and leaning against the dummy that could fall apart anytime now. "Not hard enough?" I question. He nods. "Maybe Uncle Po should come visit again. Then you both could come up with ways to _really_ train me." I smirked.

"Po. Hardcore training. Do you know how inaccurate your words are?" He smiles and grabs his cup of water. "Well, I'd still like to see him. And if he can't push me a bit, what about your other teammates? I know you went to like, two different academies." What he said summoned millions of memories to pass through my head. I sat down on the ground and he joined me. "And I know that uniform your wearing had a Luna sign on it. You've told me that was your favorite academy. But you ripped it out of the stitches. I think you should have kept it on there." He says offering myself a cup of water. I remember the day I got here I went through all of my clothing and ripped all of the Luna markings off. I blamed myself for running away, though, deep down I knew that just wasn't true.

"I have a feeling you are becoming like me in a lot of ways." I say, bringing up the earlier subject. He smiles. But the smile disappears. "What is it?" I ask him. His ear twitches. I swear his hearing is a lot better than mine.

But I hear it now too. Footsteps. They stop, and I hear a voice with a thick accent.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Blain.

I jumped up, as did Seytu. He got in his position but I eased him. "No." I say to him.

There was the tall, buff fox who's accent just doesn't match with his animal type. "No way…" I manage out of my mouth.

Blains fur was dirty. His slacks were too, he seemed as though he rolled around in the dirt for hours. He had a long, ugly scar on his lower stomach. He had unfamiliar leather bands around his left arm.

"Hello, love." He says with a ruffled laugh.

-Dai Lin's POV-

"Ms. Fey, is there anything else you need help with?" I ask setting down the many boxes with various clothing.  
"No hun, I hired a new employee. She should be here any second." I nodded. "Anyone I know?" I asked and regretted it after her answer.

"Oh yes, that Haley girl you hung out with." Haley. She was only supposed to stay here for a few weeks a year or two ago. And she was the one I "disappeared" with. But In reality, she just tried to seduce me and bring me back to my old ways. "Be careful with her." I say without realizing it.

"Why's that, dear?" She asks. I eye the store, looking for something else to do. "Eh, she just… slacks off. Often. And you know, she's not really from around here." I answer hesitantly. Ms. Fey laughs.

"Don't you know how strange the types of villagers we get around here? It seems they come from all around the world." I instantly think of Nay Wan. How odd he would have stuck out around here. The color of his fur, his body type. Well, thinking of the other villagers around here, maybe he would have fit right in.

The bell of the door rings, and a cloaked being walks in. He seems about Tigress' height.  
"Welcome! How may I help you?" Ms. Fey says behind me.

His voice was hoarse. "I'm looking for Tigress. Some tell me she lives around here."

"She lives in house sixteen right outside of town." I chip in. "Why?"

The figure turns to me and reveals his face. Definitely a type of tiger.

"Don't think that's much of your business." He says, with hints of anger in his voice. I remember now.

Thylacine. A Tasmanian tiger. A type of tiger that should be completely killed out. But yet, here's one right in front of me.

"Well, actually it is if-" But he leaves out the door before I could finish.

* * *

Alright, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I have actually a couple of stories to tend to (some of you know this) And I've just been crazy busy. But don't worry, I have nothing but time today. I think I'll put up another chapter in a day or two if things go alright. Thanks for reading!


	13. Triggers And Too Much Smoke

**Author's Note:** YES. I'm back! And I'm proud to say it! If most of you didn't know where I was, well, I was across the country on a break. I met amazing people, rude people, crazy, fun, fantastic people. And fortunately, I had a BLAST. I've also played this whole video game called The Last Of Us. It's an amazing game.

You know the old saying, you got to read some to write some. Well in my case read AND watch. Well, I did. A little bit of why I left was to get inspired. Which, I am. I have already written out the whole chapter of the end of this story. Open for tweaking and perfecting of course. I have a whole notebook filled with ideas to fill this story. I'm happy to say my computer was fixed while I was gone and hopefully we have no more problems.

During my break, I've witnessed some pretty awesome things. I have the right "mood set" for upcoming chapters. And to clear it up, I'm about ready.

Let's continue people : )

* * *

**-Triggers and Too Much Smoke-**

* * *

"_**You can almost touch the nostalgic air."**_

* * *

-Tigress' POV-

No.

"Well damn, if it isn't the striped beauty that got away."

But he's right here.

"Blain?" I murmur. And he cracks a genuine smile. Before I know it, I'm off the ground and enveloped in a vice tight Blain hug.  
"Heh… Blain…" I say with a smile, not really able to move my arms. This was the fox who allowed me to experience fun, and force me to break out of my shell. Just a little bit. He looks just a slight different. Still buff and tall for a fox. And the scar on his lower stomach brings back an unwanted memory that I have to shove away again. Blain is here, and there shouldn't be anything that would spoil my mood.

He finally sets me down. His smile is tugged at a bit and I prepare myself for the shouts. "Yeah, you're not getting off of this easy." He says and I nod a bit guiltily. I stand back and take another look at him. His lip practically trembles. I eye him and I sigh. "I'm sorry. Okay? I am. I really am. I shouldn't have left like that and I know that now. But I'm glad I left when I did."  
He nods but not in full understanding or agreement. I didn't blame him nor did I have the place or right to. Standing here sort of killed me inside, knowing Blain is like a brother and I left him injured and in a confusing time. And in attempt to lighten the mood, he cracks another smile. Only to have it fall into another confused and slightly hurt expression.

His attention is snapped away from me and focused on something behind me. I brace myself for questions.

"Who are _you?_" Said Seytu's demanding voice. Blain's eyes widened and his mouth dropped a bit as well.

"Your mother's old teammate. _Who are you?"_ Blain said teasingly in the same tone. I wanted to smile.

"An… An old teammate?" Seytu said. He walked up and stood by my side to let me know he was staring me down. I took me a second to give up pretending. "Yeah. An old teammate." I said still not meeting his eyes.

Blain crosses his arms and pulls out a famous Blain smirk. "Is this the little twerp? Kind of tall for seven years of age, mate." I smile and Seytu glares at him. _"I'm eight and three quarters."_

Blain smiles at his challenging voice. "_Same difference._" He said, winking. Which through Seytu over the edge a little too much. I felt a slight anger build up in him as he prepared to charge at him. I placed my hand on his chest, holding him back.

"Trust me. You don't want to spar with someone who's been in Luna for a great deal of his life." I mutter. Blain stuck out his tongue in agreement, pissing off Seytu a little more.  
"Wait, did you say Luna? You mean this is an old teammate from _Luna?_" Seytu exclaimed.

"That's exactly what she said. A Luna warrior. Now with an official rank as team leader." He stated. Official rank was brought to my attention. "Really? Master throwing out ranks now?"

"Well, just to call the shots. Nothing big really. Where I got these bands." He says holding up his arm. I understand now. But the happiness returns to me again. "Well, I'm glad you're here Blain. It's been… too long." My voice was out of my control and it cracked.

Blain knew why.

But he didn't bring anything up. "Just promise me to not be that stupid again." He tried to use a smile that would cheer me up. So I smiled back and offered my pinky and pointer. And like old times, he took them in his. "I promise."

I guided him to my house and led him inside, me being the last to enter. But I was only halfway inside when an unfamiliar voice called my name. "Master… Tigress?"

I looked behind me and searched the hills. Was that Raynor? Frina? The voice was sort of hushed by the wind.  
I then noticed a figure reach its way into my view. A feline. But one I did not know.

And could it be possible that the feline was… a thylacine? It's impossible.  
"Master Tigress, may I talk to you?" he called out again. I waved away Seytu and Blain to go on ahead. They should get to know each other anyways. I walked to the feline to meet him halfway. "May I ask who you are?" I say finally reaching him. He was about my height and even had a few stripes to trace down his back. He said nothing about who he was, instead he said, "So you're Tigress, huh?" I was confused. "Yes and who are you?"

He began to remove his gloves and a smirk tugged at his lips as he eyed me from head to toe. He finally spoke once he saw I was getting impatient. "Where does your memory begin, babe?"

Babe? Great. "What… are you talking about, you know who I am so who the hell are you?" I could feel myself begin to yell at him. I guess I never truly got my anger under control. But what kind of disrespectful prick come out of nowhere and call me…

"Call me Shoi. And I asked when your memory begin. It is exactly as it sounds." His smirk was gone and his eyes were serious. He made me angry. And I knew it showed. "Well Shoi, I still have no idea who you are. Why would you expect any information from me? From where do you come, and what business do you have with me?"  
He looked around not really looking for anything. Something Daze would do. "I knew your mother. And… in a way, your father."

And on cue, the world seemed to stop. As well as my heart. But I snapped out of it and grew into a certain anger that even I've never felt before. "_Who the hell do you think you are coming out of nowhere and talk like you've known me my-_"

"Believe me, Tigress. Actually… If things were different, we would have been good friends and I would not have been meeting you just now." He sounded almost sympathetic. But I was still breathing too quickly.  
"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. But you have to listen." I said nothing. Seytu is being watched by Blain. I don't really know how that friendship was forming. But he must have had tons of questions. And Blain… well… it must hurt him to see his best friend… his brother once more… without _him_ actually being here.  
I felt a paw slip into mine. A Dai Lin move, but he was nowhere around. His dark grey eyes stared into mine. "Please, Tigress. It's about time you started to hear some type of truth.

I growl and snatch my paw away. To which he did not fight for, but I followed him to a more quiet and distanced place.

* * *

-Blain's POV-

I couldn't shake the thought. _**Brother.**_ "So how old did you say you were, little man?" I paced around the cozy kitchen, finding a spot in a cozy chair.  
"Eight and three quarters. I'm about to be nine." His green eyes are too piercing. Too familiar. But too demanding to be anyone else's but his.

"You're still a little squirt aren't you?" His grey fur looked too much like _his_ too. But the stripes said Tigress. He gave me a devilish look in his eyes. "You may be a Luna Warrior, but my mother and D have been teaching me Kung Fu for some time now." I smiled at him and picked at the dirt on my paws. "Well, while your mother is a very skillful warrior, I've been in the business way longer than you, mate. Who is _D_ anyway?" He crosses his arms. Man, if looks could kill.

"I'm not going to give you any information."

I chuckle. "Well what is your name, _warrior?_" I asked with a bit of sarcasm. I enjoyed screwing around with his head.

"Seytu." He grumbles. I think about the name. It sounds so familiar. Simple… and magnificent. "What're you staring at?" He says. "You're creeping me out."  
I laugh a little. "Nothing. Well Seytu, in exchange for your friendship, how about I teach you some _Blain moves?"_ I say with just a hint of cockiness. His eyes widen. "S-serious?"

_**Nay Wan, Nay Wan, Nay Wan.**_

I give a smirk and bare my teeth in a challenging way. "Very serious."

* * *

"_**A vessel that's been independent for this long?  
I sure hope that does not cause trouble for the future."**_

* * *

_It's time to wake up,  
__**FROM BLOODY SUFFERING AND A MISSING CONSCIOUS. **_


	14. Cry Me A Rainbow

**Author's note****: **Veronica- Yeah! I've seen him play it, but I bought it the day it came out and I promised I'd play it through all the way before I DARED watch him play it. It was an amazing story and I loved all of the characters!  
Fallen Angel: Why thank you for woohooing! *Hugs back as tightly as possible as well*

* * *

**-Cry Me A Rainbow-**

* * *

"_**The blood sort of… shows off a type of art. Don't you think?"  
I nodded, but in more fear if anything. I held my own paws and waited for  
the storm  
to pass.  
**_**Where Did I Go Wrong**

* * *

-Tigress' POV-

"It's unbelievable … almost… meeting you." The Tasmanian said with a flirtatious smile. But I had little patience that balanced what came out of my mouth a little unevenly. The weather was windy and strange. The wind at times picked up and was loud in my ears and other times it was smooth and lively like always.

But this was none of my concern. And I was not planning to lie to myself that it was.  
"Let's cut to the chase, please." I said. The growl in my voice did not startle him. "You say you know my mother and father. Is that true?" I spoke too fast but I didn't apologize. I realize we're under Seytu's tree when I notice the familiar carved eyes staring back at me, in a way sending a shiver down my spine. The thylacine looks at the pair of eyes too.

"Knew." The word left his lips with difficulty and I physically felt my heart stop.

But I prepared myself for words like that for years and I wasn't going to let it affect my state of mind. And even though I still felt a melting pain in my stomach, I only gave a small nod. "Why are you here?"

He glances between me and a small stone, I lose his gaze and he stares at the stone instead. "I'm a… a type of messenger for your father." I glared at him and he felt the obligation to stare back. "How can that be, _my father is dead." _It felt as though something was stuck in my chest and me, holding back a growl, was keeping it there. It was getting more and more painful. He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the tree. "I guess I should explain myself a little better." He mutters almost unnoticeably.

"Before… you were even born… your father was the chief of all the tigers in our group. He was… not the most forgiving man. But he decided when and what when down between us. Despite his harsh ways, our group was peaceful. It was peaceful because he worked so hard.

"Your mother had a friend. A good friend actually. And while she was pregnant, he took care of her secretly. Your father was too busy to even notice how much your mother was in pain. Or too busy to even care…" His gaze now was unbearable. And in weakness, I look away. He continues. "When you were born, you sure were a daddy's girl. Well… if your mother's best friend was your father. Then you would have been a daddy's girl." He said with an awkward smile. But I give no attempt to smile back.

"Countless attackers tried to kidnap you as bait for your father. Your father and his men were tough enough to scare them away, while your mother's friend, Shisao, killed anyone of them who came close to you. The peace in our group was fading away into nothing. And the pregnancy was… _has _already taken a toll on your mother. Shisao and your mother didn't want to put you in that danger."

I bite my lip.

"So… one hopeless night... they were arguing. Shisao had said many times how he would keep protecting you. How he would do anything for you because he saw you as his own daughter. But your mother screamed at him. Telling him to look at her, to look at how ill she's become. That how any second she would die. She said that, if, when that happened, she couldn't just leave Shisao to take care of you by himself. And the fear that… if your father ever knew… He couldn't say anything to that.

But he kissed her.

Truth was, they were madly in love with each other. From your fathers neglect and cruel ways, she's lost the little love she had for him. And confessing their love for each other, they made a hard decision. So they set off to find a new home for you. And sooner or later, they found their ways to-"

"Bao Gu Orphanage." I finished for him. He said nothing for a moment, sighing and avoiding the sight of me completely. "Yeah…" He murmured. I did not cry. Because that would show weakness. "What happened with my… mother and Shisao?" I asked, hesitating on the word _mother._ And I thought for the moment that it might be a distinct possibility that I needed to show emotion for a second. But I would not. _Your only weakness is allowing your mind to convince you you're weak. _And I had to remember that.

He stares up into the cloudy skies. "Man, the clouds look almost silver from this place." He thinks aloud. Surprisingly I did not begin to get impatient. And thankfully, he continued anyway.

"Well… your mother… she lasted for… only a few days. She had become so weak and… blood poured from her mouth often… Shisao buried her himself. He cried quietly to himself. And prepared to run away. But…" his words trailed off. I didn't understand. Was this all said in regret? "But they caught him. Your father found out the affair from his very own sources, and they slaughtered him. Though as strong and quick as Shisao was, your father was much bigger and took him down. And I believe, that very moment, the wind sort of told him that it hates him. From the look in his eye."

But he didn't mean '_wind_'. He meant my mother. And I could almost feel it now. _Tigress the Unbreakable _something told me. And for a moment, I kind of felt like it shouldn't matter to ring through my ears. My mother and Shisao died young and in love. And I fought back the tears and the feelings and the emotions, and maybe, _just maybe,_ did they take on the challenge of fighting me back. But they were smoldering.  
Smoldering and threatening and suffocating and clouding  
and annoying._**Purely annoying. **_

"You had a foster brother, right?" And I prepared myself for what he was thinking. "Do you think that's where you get your rage?"  
What?  
"Excuse me?" He may have information. But I don't remember him receiving the right to say _anything like that. _He shakes his head and tries to word it right. But fails. "Do you believe you get it from him, or your father?" I stare at him. Maybe giving him another chance. But I can tell he doesn't take it.  
"Tai Lung was it?" He asks. I look away. "And?"

"Well, were you ever worried that you would ever turn out like him?" Was he trying to get killed?  
"Who the hell do you think you are!?" I shout. He doesn't do so much as flinch.  
"Did you ever care about him?" I can feel my body twitch. "I barely ever knew him! How can I care about a brother if I've never knew him?!" I get up and prepare myself. He should too if he had an ounce of brains.

"Wait Tigress, there's a reason I came here. Your father, he wants you to-"

"I do not give a damn about what he wants. If he wanted something from me then he should have treated me as his own, as I am. He can't wait after decades until he requests something from me. If I heard right, Shisao was more of a father than he ever was." My fists were balled and my claws dug into my palms.

"The village was burned down. Your father escorted lucky ones to a new place. Leaving the crooks and criminals behind to rot." He crossed his arms. I was ready to kill him.

"Go to hell."

"He wants his daughter back. He wants someone to run the village if, when something happens to him. You're like the princess." He says with a smile. I strike him, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Leave. Now." His ear twitches and so does mine. Someone was approaching. He glares behind me and I do not move. "Fine. But you'll come looking." And he sprints away. Another breeze blows through my fur, and I hold my arms defensively. Not but a second later, Dai Lin shows up behind me, a paw on my shoulder.

"Tigress, are you okay? Some guy was asking about where you lived. I would have been here sooner if it weren't for some attackers. They wore symbols on their masks and played flutes. Freaky as hell. They weren't too difficult to fend off though. Barely broke a sweat. But I think we should- hey are you okay?" He asks and I don't know what to say. But I have to say something. "Yeah I'm fine, he was no one. I'm fine." He's still and I can almost feel the doubt radiate from his skin. But he knows me well enough to not dig into it and I'm thankful.

And I take a shot at lighting things up. "Oh hey, guess who's here?"

* * *

_**It was under his command. Was I just figuring this out? It follows his mood, his control and he was figuring it out too.**_

_**"Mm, just feel that breeze."**_


	15. So The Rest Of The World Won't Know

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, sorry I just want to tell you something. I know I've said many times that I wouldn't leave a story unfinished. But my story on FictionPress is a failing story. I can't write something that no one will enjoy. So I've let go of my FictionPress story. And the story on this site, the one I'm helping Proud2BeMexican on, is still going. But I haven't heard from her from my last PM and maybe she's busy or something or FanFiction didn't send my message to her or **_**something**_**. I'll just wait for her say so to tell me when she wants the document. **

Thanks for being so awesome!

* * *

**-So The Rest Of The World Won't Know-**

* * *

_**He won't turn away with his inscrutable expression.  
I see him in my dreams too much. I don't want you there.  
But  
I have to save you  
in order to save  
myself.  
**_**"Are you? Are you going to save me?"**

* * *

He's sore. And surprised. He's never trained so hard. Pushed to his limits so quick. But Blain was surprised too and he told him how impressed he was. But Blain didn't give Seytu a smile, and Seytu wondered why. Was it bad? Was it bad that he was talented? It seemed as though Blain himself had a hard time sparring with Seytu anyways. Blain gave tips of endurance and even worked on his strength. But now Seytu rests. And he leaves his window open, like every night. Because he likes the breeze and the company it gives him. The wind seemed to like him too.

"_You remind me of the moon. Not a star."_

Who was it that said that to him? He doesn't remember. But it makes him smile anyways.  
He feels as though he's melting into his short bed and ready to take slumber. But he's suddenly fully awake when he realizes he's staring at a red silk bag on his short nightstand. He doesn't make a sudden move at first, for his paws are resting comfortably behind his head and he doesn't want to be awake. He just is.

But he manages to push himself up in his bed and lean over to grab the bag.

_Silly old lady_, he thinks. It feels soft on his paws and he's hesitant to open it. He pulls on the gold string as the bag falls open, revealing the very beautiful three-pointed dagger he received a few years ago. He runs a finger down the body of the blade. The writing shines and he turns it over. And stares at the rubies embedded in it. And he gets lost in the diamond that is held at the end of the handle. He marvels at the red liquid that courses through the cracks of the diamond, as if it was pulsing like a beating heart.

He holds it up, up in front of the moon. And the light illuminates the room gently, and shines through the diamond casting red lines of dancing shadows on his face. It's mesmerizing and he finds it difficult to look away.  
But,  
Something strange happens when he is lost in the streaks of red.  
And whispers enter his ears  
As easily as they  
Exit.

**You can stop pretending now**

And he listens to them  
But does not  
Acknowledge them.

**You're not your own person**

And he's so lost  
in the beautiful dancers  
He doesn't notice  
the  
wind pick up.

**Because it's yours, you own it**

And he can  
feel the vibration in his  
chest.

**Beat beat beat beat beat**

And  
he begins to grip the  
handle of the dagger  
And  
Carve a face  
into a slightly broken board  
of his nightstand.

After he's done, he stabs it  
and  
breaks the very board  
over his knee.

All while staring at the  
dancing  
red  
streaks.

**That's your target  
If you want her  
Go get her  
BullBullBullBullHeart**

And he snatches the dagger away from his eyes. He's breathing heavily and he's shivering and  
tears are running down his face.  
His head is spinning when he falls. And he barely remembers a thing. He looks at the broken pieces of wood in his paws and shakes them off, blinks hard and grabs his head.  
But he doesn't want to remember any of it.  
So he shoves the dagger back into its home in the silk bag and forces himself to sleep.

* * *

-With Tigress-

For some reason she just couldn't sleep. So she drug out her Jade mat and began to meditate.  
But she found herself, not meditating, but just sitting and thinking. She feels an uncomfortable feeling run through her stomach and she curls into a ball. She feels something bad is about to happen, or something bad is just starting.  
As soon as she begins to grab the handle to the window and open it for fresh air, it slams open itself, almost knocking her out of the way. She looks out and sees the wind run through the grass. Its heavy and forceful and sends the leaves through the air twirling in a huge circle. She thinks that if she jumped the wind would carry her away.  
So she tries to reach for the window doors and force them shut.  
But the wind is too strong.  
It's too hard for her to think or to hear and it begins to feel nauseating. And just before her legs give out from the force,  
it stops.  
Making the window doors slam shut. And it all happened so fast, she barely believed it even happened. She slumps to her knees and takes a deep breath. Weather here sure is strange.

It was only a few minutes before she heard creaking of the floorboards outside of her door. She sees it open slowly through the half slits of her eyes. There stood the tall black panther with sparkling blue eyes. He looked worn out. But he seemed to not have noticed the strange wind from outside. But he seemed to have been thinking a lot. Because he wouldn't stop staring at the fiery eyed tiger who had her knees to her chest and her paws over her ears.

And he sees someone who has succeeded at making people see her as nothing but a careless hardcore kung fu warrior. But him. To him, she's like a precious ruby. He sees her waiting for something and maybe he's waiting for the same thing too but they won't know what that is because they're too oblivious. But he still sees that fighter in her. And it's strong. And maybe she is okay with letting her layers show in front of him. Because she does not remove her paws from her ears. So her only crouches down in from of her on one of his knees and through his half open eyes, stares into hers melting and accepting. He lifts one of his own paws and gently brushes his fingertips across her cheek. Brushes the stripes and brushes the orange. And her paws seem to slowly fall and onto her stomach. He gives her one last look before he slowly stands up turn around and leave her room.

* * *

_**I didn't know what what to tell him,  
**_**_to bring  
him  
back.  
So I told him the truth.  
"To be around you is to love_ you."**

**Look. Can't you see his peace dawning?**

* * *

Okay guys sorry this chapter was slightly shorter than the others and sorry the chapter title is slightly too long, lol. But I felt like I was moving kind of slow in this story and I had to speed things up. So this chapter is a fitting turning point. Two chapters in two days in a row, what!? Yeah, I do it for my readers ;D


	16. Purple Zinnias, Rhododendrons And Forget

**Author's Note: I'm really glad someone acknowledged Seytu's breakdown. I didn't want to put it off as a dream or something that didn't mattered and only added taste.  
That sh*t matters, I can promise you.  
****newguy100****: Good things come to those who wait. *wink wink*  
****Veronica****: I am kind of aiming for the poetic taste and dabbles, so thank you! I'm glad that I know now that my time off is a better benefit than imagined!  
****Goddess of Imaginary****: Yay! And thanks so much!**

Enough chit chat yo, I'm sixteen and I'm not going to old-lady this story.

* * *

**-Purple Zinnias, Rhododendrons And Forget-Me-Nots-**

* * *

_**He's terrifyingly ruling in a questionable perfection.**_

_**Not mentioning his strange high levels of chi.  
**_**Perfect Perfect Perfect**

* * *

-With Valia-

_-Flashback-  
"What about Valia?" Her mother asks in a hushed tone. The small seven year old secretly listens while she cleans up a mess she made on the kitchen floor. Her cheek sore and her eyes filled with tears that don't quite take the hint to leave. "What about her? What if she's a danger to the family because of it? Did you see what she was doing with the snow?! Did you see her eyes?! That's not natural. She's a demon or-or a monster. We can't keep her." Said her father sternly. Valia holds back the noises trying to escape her throat. _

"_She was… moving it with her mind. She… she comes from hell!" He shouts. She can hear her mother quietly agree and a small whimper escapes Valia's lips. But she keeps her mouth shut still, worrying of the punishments that could await her. To even think about it and her ideas of it that barely shadows her father's terrifies her. _Where will they leave me,_ she thinks. And soon she's not quite sure whether she is better off  
alone._

_And small bubbles of grief fill her stomach when she mourns the memories of when her mother and father would actually look at her, eyes full of hope. Giving her a sense of satisfaction and anticipation. Only to be shoved and ripped from her grip as she grows and shows signs of incapability. _

"_What about the wedding to come?" Asks her curious mother. He father sighs and rubs his silk blue robe. "If they were to find out just what she was then they would either kill us or throw us in prison. We'll say there was a terrible accident." His words cause her to cringe and she slowly dips into the cold face of reality that her father wanted her gone. To erase her from the picture. In a panic she begins to cup her own mouth with her own paws to hold back screams of fear and uncertainty and pain. Her eyes scanned across the kitchen floor, flickering back and forth looking for a hole to crawl in and hide in. Unfortunately, no hole was found. No place to feel something surround every side of her, like the earth itself, and accept her. And at the moment she wishes she wasn't born different. Wishes she wasn't born at all. _

"_Valia?" She hears her father's voice call out and suddenly it feels like acid in her ears. And she's panicking and crawling into a corner nearby as her father approaches coming from the room next to this one. _

_But her father doesn't reach the dark kitchen because an anonymous shadow attacks his. And her mother cries out his name and it echoes. No sound coming from the attacker, with the exception of the noise coming from his weapon. "You monster!" She screams and tears cause her eyes to swell. _

You're a monster too,_ she thinks. _Then you are not alone.

_And while she does not mourn the loss of her father, she pities her mother silently because she's scared and maybe she secretly didn't mind if her father wasn't around. Valia can hear the movement and the sound of her mother struggling and the noise of liquid splattering across the thin papered wall. Valia is shaking now and she's glad the kitchen is so dark. She hears the attacker say some words that she is not allowed to say herself, and she hears him exit. _

_But her knees are frozen together and against the thin wall she leans on and she faintly thinks of someone who used to live in this house along with her and her parents. A sibling perhaps? But they're long gone now. And she has no clear memories of them. _

_But now her eyes are shut so tight that they ache, and she hears the heavy footsteps of someone she thinks wants to kill her. He's inspecting every room and he then comes across the kitchen. Lighting a small lantern nearby, he finds the little panting and shaking girl and hurriedly drops to his knees in order to get the little one's attention. To let her know she's not dead or dying or doomed to be in that position. And she lets her eyes slide open to see who the stranger placing a large paw on her knee is. He was a husky. And he was familiar._

"_Valia, come with me. You're going to be fine." Says the man. She now knows who the kind stranger is. _

_The father of the one she's destined to be with. She nods and lets the man pick her up into her arms and lead her outside past the massacre that he closed the door to and into the harsh biting wind and snow. He places her in a carriage and wraps her in the blanket that was set out beside her. She hears him talk to the horse who controlled the carriage. "Where to?" Says the horse. The husky in valuable clothing placed money in the horse's side pocket._

"_Back home." He replies. Valia thinks that even though she is in the bitter jail of the sky's hate, it feels much warmer than sleeping in the house that her father and mother couldn't find themselves to love her in._

_They reach his what seems like a palace of a home and she sleeps that night dreaming of silvers and purples and greens. Dreaming of rubies and love and a monster who has chains wrapped around her demon paws. Dreams of words said like fate, killer and beast and places that either hold her inside and make her a part of it or spit her out and run her off._

-End of flashback-

She grabs a handheld mirror and stares into her own dark violet eyes. Jin would come in and check on her sometime soon and only ask if she was still breathing. In two months she'll be nine and she'll get to have maids make her a nice cake. They'll ask her questions like whether or not she's taken a liking to Jin. And she won't know what to say and they'll take it as a yes.

As she stares into her purple eyes, she doesn't think about a wedding to come years later. She thinks of a small boy she met when she was six. Who seemed like the very child of something that belonged in the sky that only shone at night. Maybe she'll try to go back to that very village again. See that very boy and pick out stones and tell stories and share moments filled with laughter. But right now, she'll just spend another day to herself, tending to a small garden she received for her birthday.

* * *

_**She sends the snow dancing in a tornado form in her very hands.  
It would seem like real magic as it sparkled and twirled, the image reflecting  
in her eyes.  
She wants to show off and to prove she's worth keeping around  
so she says,  
"Mommy, look!"  
And she's still mesmerized by her work that  
she jumps when she turns to find the horrified looks of  
her not so sure parents. And the mere thought of  
disappointing them hurt her and caused her to  
drop her work  
of  
magic.**_

* * *

**Ahh, you guessed it. Or not. But Zinnias, Rhododendrons And Forget-Me-Nots are flowers. And the reason I used them was because each of their names have meanings.  
****Rhododendrons****- Danger, Beware  
****Zinnias****- Thoughts of absent friends  
And ****Forget-Me-Nots**** are exactly as they sound- Forget me not, or Memories.**

**Yeah, I do my research.  
Lol, btw, Dinah, why have the chapters been coming so early recently? Well, I have no clue. But, why question it? I mean this is three chapters coming at you in the matter of four days. By the way, at this very moment it is 2:09pm. Yeah. You should be glad I love you all so much.**

**PS. The title was so d**n long that it cut off some of it in the chapter selection.  
Yeah, I don't know.**


	17. Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I did go somewhere with my family. Now I'm back and school's on its way and I have to get a job. I want my own money and maybe I won't have to get hagged on because of gas money anymore. Gah. I'll be glad to be getting my own paycheck though.  
AmIRight?**

**Beastly Republic:**** That's fine. I do realize I have a great deal of my own characters. My story is one that'll make more since later on. But if you want to know which character is which, I can PM you myself to get that straight.**

**Same goes for anyone else. If you are confused with the characters as well, then just let me know and I'll PM all you need to know or all you SHOULD know at this point of any character.**

* * *

**-Forget Me **_**Not-**_

* * *

_**Something**_

_**tells her  
she shouldn't trust him.  
In fact,  
everything tells her.  
But she won't  
listen.  
**_**Uncover your eyes  
Unwrap your gift  
It's almost time**

* * *

Seytu just can't shake the thought.

This boy, who's only recently arrived to Soaring Corner. He seems so familiar. A feline. A bird perched on his shoulder. They go by the names Kunedda and Hidalgo. Kunedda seems a few years older than himself. His fur a dark-brown color. White markings traced from his eyes to his jawbone. Seytu's seen this color before, he knows it.

Kunedda catches Seytu staring at him, but he won't look away. With a confused expression, Kunedda gives up and averts his grey eyes.

"Hey. Sparky. Your mother's waiting for us. So is her fox friend. We need to go train." Raynor says from behind him, a paw on his shoulder.

Seytu turns to face him, Frina stands beside Raynor and gives Seytu a small smile. Seytu responds with a nod and they began to head to his home.

* * *

They only trained for six hours before Tigress dismissed them, giving no reason as to why training was cut early. Seytu watched as she walked off and whispered very seriously to Blain. Raynor and Frina, using no effort to put anymore thought into it, invited Seytu to go to town with them.

So he follows, even though he's quiet and he strands a few feet behind them. Raynor and Frina hold a conversation but Seytu only tunes them out.

All three are greeted by the townsfolk as they go through the stores and shops. But Seytu still only vaguely shows interest in anything they have to say. While Raynor talks to Ms. Fey, Frina falls back by Seytu's side.  
"Hey, are you okay?" She says lightly. It takes a few moments for Seytu to look up at the spotted cougar. She pulls on her cream colored training shirt to straighten it out. "You did really well in training today! Like… really well. Scary well." She says through a gleaming smile. Seytu nods, "Thanks. You too." She shares another smile. "How… how long have you been training? Before we came around?" She asks.

Seytu shrugs, his expression inscrutable. "Not too long. I just want to take care of Soaring Corner later when our time comes. My mother and Dai Lin do it well. I want to too." She nods in an understanding manner. But what was wrong with him? She can't put a finger on it. He stares at something past her, and she turns to look at what it is. But she sees nothing out of the ordinary, though something does twinkle in the corner of her eye. A large diamond ring on a stranger's hand. She turns her attention away from the lamb and back to Seytu. When she looks down on the table, she notices Seytu's arms shake. She looks at Seytu's eyes and his pupils are changing in size. She's confused and she wonders what's going on when he bites his lip and grabs the wooden table.

She turns back at Raynor, who is still having a light conversation with Ms. Fey. She's worried now when his grip on the wooden table tightens and he digs his claws into the wood creating defined holes.

"Hey, S-Seytu are you o-"

"_Shut up."_ He spits causing Frina to jump. She blinks hard and her muscles tense. She looks into his eyes again. Something red gleams again. But he stares at her and the stare is icy cold and sends a chill racing down her spine.  
His expression murderous.

"S..Seytu…" She whispers.

"_I said shut up!" _He half shouts. The wood in his paws explode, sending chunks and pieces flying. Getting attention from only a few surrounding tables.

Seytu is still for a moment and he then shakes his head. His arms and shoulders relax.  
He rubs his eyes and looks up. "Oh, Frina. Sorry. I must have dozed off or something…" He then catches her expression. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks leaning in and placing a paw on her shoulder. She snaps her gaze to his paw. He feels her shaking. "You… You freaked out… you… I don't…" She stutters.  
"I freaked out?" He questions. He looks down at his side of the table. Noticing the broken holes in the side and the wood chips in his paws. "How... What happened?"

She says nothing. Raynor walks their way and Seytu picks away the chips. "I got her lunch for her, but you know how Ms. Fey is. She likes to talk." Raynor says with a grin. He doesn't notice the broken side of the table. "You know Seytu, you're pretty cool. We should all hang out again sometime." Raynor admits. Seytu looks up finally and says, "S-sure. That'd be great." Raynor looks at him with a satisfied smile. "Awesome. Brown eyes, we'd better get going, it's getting late." It takes her a minute before she meets Raynor's gaze. "S….Sure. Um… I'll see you later, Seytu." She stands up and pushes her chair in. She looks at Seytu again and their eyes connect. He gives a soft smile.

* * *

_**I'll keep smiling.  
Just let me out,  
and break a few things.  
Things  
like  
promises.  
**_

* * *

"Not to interrupt your nap. Nay Wan. But get your ass up." Jinshi says. I don't look at the deer right away. I plan to blind myself by staring at this incomplete sun. But it's a blood-red color and it would never allow "immortal eyes" to blind. Ash still rains from the sky. Blocking most of the sun out. So much for being blind.

If Frishoyas had no bright aura linings, it would be difficult to find them around this plane. As much evil that runs through this world I could mistake a Frishoya for one. But I know better, I suppose. Our main area is completely rid of evil. Thanks to us that is. And it's walled off. And every now and then I feel caged and sneak out during nighttime. Nighttime being the time we are not allowed to leave unless it's for something dire. Then we would be escorted with a partner. My partner being Jinshi.

"What." I hiss. The deer walks around to face me. Forcing a part of his legs into my peripheral vision. _"I said get up."_ He spits. I sigh, forcing my legs to cooperate. "Damn it, what?"

"Where's your sister?" He asks. His antlers a dirty silver. With his usual black robe. I shake my head. "She's probably in the north section, why?" I whips his head around making sure no one was around to hear.

"They say we're sending Sienna back to the world." My heart stops when he utters the words.  
"No, you're not." I growl. He shakes his head, already expectant of my answer. "Nay Wan you have no choice."

"Like hell I don't, why the fuck are you sending her back?" My claws dug into my palms, his eyes narrow.

"We believe there's a… certain someone who is containing dangerous chi. Has been, for a while." His head hangs. I take a deep breath.

"Who."

He backs only a few steps. I, jump to conclusions.  
"Not Tigress." My heart pounds just a little faster. "No, Nay Wan, not Tigress." He says. But he still hesitates and I'm getting impatient. "Damn it, spit it out." He doesn't flinch.

"Your son."

This isn't another cold reality grip, it's much more than that. It's wrapping each of its digits around my neck and digging its claws into my skin, allowing confused meaningless liquid to pour. And it's leaving my soulless, lifeless body to rot.

If it could. And in more ways than one, I really want it too.

"You're kidding." My arms and legs feel loose. They will crumple beneath me soon if I don't get some  
damn  
closure.

"Nay Wan, no. I'm not. He's… he's not safe to be around."  
"You're lying." Another growl descends from my chest, he keeps his gaze stern. "I'm not. We've been keeping an eye on him."

"How. How is he dangerous?"

"We… really don't know yet. But something is forming inside of him and if we don't stop it… We don't know what his goal would be. Nay Wan, he's not half-ass anything. He's the real deal. This thing inside him… is whole. It's not shared or a percentage of it. It's… That's why we need Sienna. We won't send her yet. We'll wait a couple of years. But we need to talk to her. We think she's the only one who can… help him. After she's done we'll bring her back Nay Wan and you won't have to worry about her or your son."

"He's not. He can't be." I mutter. I can't think straight.

"He won't."

"Isn't it strictly prohibited that no one is sent back?" I say sternly.

"How do you think we are able? With the help of the alpha Frishoyas. This would be almost impossible without their help. It can be stopped Nay Wan. With no harm done whatsoever. They'd do it anyway without your blessing… but I would rather do it with it anyways."

I don't know what to think. But I have to believe it's true. In order to protect the one I love and the one I barely know anything about.

"Fine. You can have my blessing. For two more slumber orbs."

* * *

_**This should be second nature to you.  
But you're so… pure.  
Don't worry.  
You'll want to  
Go insane  
soon enough.**_


	18. It's a Secret

**Author's Note:**** I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Sadly, we have drop down from like, six or seven reviews per chapter to three or four. But that's okay. I'm glad that I can make my readers happy anyways!**

**To all of you with the same question, yes. As a matter of fact, I will have to rewrite ****Proud2beMexican's**** chapter, but it will be done and put up soon. **

**Gah. Hate to do this to you guys, but this chapter does contain a large Time Skip. :/**

* * *

**-It's a Secret-**

* * *

_**I'm no one but  
the inner you.  
All you need  
to do  
is  
Release me.**_

**You'll be free. ****I promise.**

* * *

-Tigress' POV-

"What do we do?" I ask. I look back and see Seytu look at me, his expression unreadable.  
"What is there to do? He's amazing. He could really be in charge of this place when the time comes." Blain says with satisfaction in his eyes. I know Blain has been helping him, but that's not Blain's doing. I don't believe I even had this type of talent at that age.

"Isn't he amazing?" He asks.  
"He… he is."

* * *

**-Seytu: 15-**

"It's your birthday, Sparky! Get the hell up!" Raynor shouts. Banging on my door. I keep still. Maybe they will go away.

"Seytu, we know you hear us." Frina chimes. Yes. I do. I really do. I don't want to. But I do.

"That's it we're coming in!" He says and slams open the door. Still lying there, I reach over to my nightstand and pick up one of my stars, throwing it past him and into the wall behind him. He jumps in surprise and smirks. "Ya missed. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, child?" He chuckles. I groan and turn over, burying my face in my sheets.

"Hey, don't play dead kitty cat, we got you a gift." Frina says, hitting my leg. Raynor roams around my room.

"Eh, nope. Not before you take a damn shower princess, you stink." He says wrinkling his nose in disgust. I give up and push myself off of the bed, looking at Frina for a second opinion. She almost protests, for my sake. But gives up too. "You trained for fourteen hours yesterday, Seytu," She points out sternly. "What do you expect?"

I sigh but obey.

After I'm clean and smelling better, I head to the kitchen. Millay and Nulen are waiting there. I give them a smile.

"Happy birthday, darling!" Millay squeals and envelopes me in a hug. I smile again. "Heh, Thanks."

"Happy birthday, little one." Nulen says punching my shoulder playfully. I laugh a little. "Thanks guys. Hey, do you know where D and my mother went?" I ask. Millay looks at something, away from me. Nulen shrugs, pushing up his glasses. "They went into town to do something real quick. They'll return soon enough." I nod. Nulen's been training me mentally. He's outsmarted me for the past two weeks. Until yesterday, that is.

"Seytu you need to cut back on the working out or training. You almost crushed me in that hug." Millay laughs rubbing her shoulder. "Ch, me crush you? You almost killed me!" I say in disbelief, Millay grins.

My mother walks in through the front door. She wears her usual long-sleeved black hoodie that resembles her academy hoodie from years ago. Red thread forms an outline of a lily on her back. Millay scurries to my mother's side.

"Good?" I hear Millay whisper into her ear. She nods.

"What's good?" I ask loudly.

"None of your business, boy." My mother says with a smirk. "Well hello mother, looking young and beautiful as always. What did_ you _get me for my birthday?" I say with my head held up in mock confidence. She shakes her own and holds up her paws in a shrug. "Birthday? What birthday?" She kids, folding her arms again. I smile and peck her on the cheek.  
"I'm going to go find Raynor and Frina." I tell her. And on cue, Dai Lin walks through the door.

"Hey, little man. Happy birthday." Slapping the back of my back. I wince and laugh. "Rude." I say. "And thanks. I'll be back later." I turn to wave at them all and exit the room.

* * *

They weren't far, it only took me a few minutes to find them through the clear fields. The wind had the same upbeat feeling it had on good days, and I was confident it was.

Raynor lied across the tall grass and Frina leaned against a tree. My arrival didn't change this. I noticed their cherry cakes in their paws when I got closer. Frina looked up.  
"None for me?" I pout, and she throws a small bag my way. She stares down for a moment and looks up at me with a curious hint in her eyes.

"Are you… _okay_?" She says in a quiet manner. Raynor takes a break from being mesmerized by the cakes and looks up at me, awaiting my answer.

I sigh. I sort of wish they didn't have to ask that every time we hang out. But for the time being, I guess I'd have to understand. "Yep. All good." I say in slight annoyance. A smile grows on her lips. "Good. This day will be perfect then." I lie down beside them both and eat my cherry cake first. We spend two hours just sitting there talking and we don't realize the time that's passed. It only seems like a few moments before Frina asks something bizarre.

"You guys think we should ask Kunedda?" The words make me snap my eyes to her.

"Why? He's, what, nineteen? He's a big boy. He's pretty much an adult now." Raynor says before I could even speak. "You just want to flirt with him, don't you?" He adds in a devious tone.

"What the hell! _No! I don't!_ He's just alone most of the time. Except for that bird that hangs around him. But besides him, he's pretty much alone. He arrived here years ago, yet, he doesn't even feel like part of the place. He's still a stranger…" She says with a bit sorrow.

"He hides himself. It's his own fault."

And I guess what I said surprised them both. I avoid their gazes.

"If he wants to be alone, who are we to stop him?"

They say nothing. They just keep staring at me with gaping mouths.

"I sure as hell don't want to."

"S-Seytu!" Frina scolds. I don't take back what I say and I look in the opposite direction. No matter how judgmental either of us look. "Did he say something to you, Sparky?" Raynor pitches. I shake my head. "No."

"Then why is it so easy for you to judge?!" Frina snaps. But I'm completely calm. She sticks up for others so it shouldn't surprise me why she would get frustrated so easily. "He just… reminds me of someone is all. But there just seems to be something off about him. Calm down." Frina's fists ball. I'm actually surprised she would take it this personally.

"Frina, calm down. Don't get him mad." Raynor says and pats her back. Just those words get me to avert my eyes. They don't have to go this far. "No she's okay. You don't have to say that." I mutter. I claw at the ground. I suddenly realize I didn't eat all of my cherry cake and I realize I don't want the rest anyway.

"I'm just letting her know. Don't want you, you know, getting out of hand and everything." My eyes narrow.

**You know he's right though.**

_Shut the hell up._

I pick at the crumbs in my fur. And I fold my arms across my chest. "You don't have to say anything like that though. I've been okay. I haven't been stressed. I've been drinking the nastiest of medicines. I think I'll be okay."

**You know  
that medicine's not  
going to cure you, boy.**

_Damn it, shut up. The only one pissing me off is you._

I have to let them know I won't have an episode. But they won't trust me enough. And I would ask for forever about what I said or what I had done. They only tell me I had flipped out, and let me know no details.

"Seytu, you know what I mean princess. I don't want you to get her scared."

"I _won't _scare her." I mutter.

"N-no I'm okay, Seytu, really. You don't have to get angry" I twist to face her, her eyes growing and watching my every move. I scoff.  
"I'm not getting angry!"

**Let me loose.**

"Seytu, calm down. Don't get too pissed!" Raynor scolds, pushing Frina away. _To a safer place, no doubt.  
_My claws dig into my palms._  
_"What the hell!?" I roar, they cringe back. I went too far. This is why they are scared.

**That was definitely  
you this time.  
I'm  
proud.**

_Leave me alone._

"There's nothing wrong with me! Quit saying there is, because there's not!" I shout, and I throw the bag down to their feet. Raynor eyes me, he isn't afraid. He's just protecting Frina. But Frina, no, she's scared of me. My heart is beating out of my chest. "Damn, some friends you are." I spit and turn away so I can't see them  
judge  
me.

* * *

I roam around aimlessly.  
_Thank the heavens, you're gone._

And I'm blowing off steam in the best possible way I know. Pace and pace some more. But I have a good excuse.

We've been friends for years now. But apparently that came with a price. Guess I just wasn't ready for it really.

I'm heading to the town I suppose. Kicking a rock as far as I can for as long as I can. But I stop when I reach the outskirts and I see brown-hooded cloaked woman, crouching down by the side of the dirt road. And I recognize the place. Because that's the place I collect stones.

And there she is. Picking up stones and observing, putting few in her pocket. Is the hobby really that famous?

"Hey," I try to call out, to get the strangers attention. But my voice is too low. I notice her knees legs get tired when she gives up crouching and actually sits down. She picks up another stone and it shines silver. She blows off the dirt and it shines a little brighter. She seems very concentrated and tired. She rubs her eyes with her arm and I notice several braided leather bands around her wrist and one bracelet that seems to be made of pure gold. It twists around her wrist with elegance. But somehow, she seems to wear the leather bracelets more proudly.

But her cloak is hiding her face so I can't make out if I know her or not. But I see something glimmer from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, miss?" I call out with more confidence. Maybe I'm not good with meeting new people.

She snaps her attention my way. A certain pair of eyes ring a certain color of purple.

And I meet her gaze to see a very broken Valia. In all of her beauty.

**There she is.  
Any six year old would  
forget meeting someone  
from so long  
ago.  
But not you.**

"S-Seytu,"

**Because those memories**

"Valia,"

**Are stuck with you forever.**

* * *

No

**But she's right there, boy.**

She is. But so different. She pulls off her hood and I see her white muzzle and brown fur a little better.

**But those  
midnight purple eyes  
that haunt you so.**

They never haunted me. They tormented me.  
"You. I mean. You're here." She says with her little bell voice.

**The  
time you felt true acceptance  
from anyone.  
Because she never  
gave you  
sorrowful looks you couldn't  
read.**

"Yes,"

**Wanna know why?  
Why they did that?  
Even  
your  
mother?**

I feel warm.  
"What are you… I mean… here? Why are you… here?"  
I've never felt this.

"I'm staying… a few weeks." My eyes burn because I just forgot to blink. "Are you…"

**Don't say it.**

"Are you here with your parents?" I ask. But it's a stupid question when I realize it. And I'm slowly stepping her way because my legs gained a mind of their own. But I'm not looking in her eyes anymore. I'm looking at the blue and purple in that is bright through the white markings surrounding her eye. A bruise. And the cut that is just above her nose.  
So I had to ask.

But it's the most pitiful thing, the way her lips pulled into a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

**Because they can't and she's  
fighting fighting fighting**

"No. Someone is escorting me for this trip." She says pitifully. And she motions to a built rhino on the other side of the road with a scar across his eye. His eyes are kept on me, and me only.

"Binku, it's fine. I know him." She says with another smile. This one more friendly and directed to the still rhino. His shoulders relax. He's almost twice my size. I probably don't even seem to care when I look away and back to Valia.

**Because if you wanted him dead-**

She finally lets out a laugh and walks my way. She's only a few feet away now, and she crosses her arms behind her and a grin spreads across her face.

_**You remind me of the moon.**_

"My my, Seytu, how you've grown so admirable." She says. I smile. "Speak for yourself." I allow. She has grown so womanly. I hear the Rhino step closer my way behind me, but I don't care enough to turn away from her. She shakes her head in his direction and I hear him step back.

"I'm… I'm happy to see you." I say. I grinning like a fool and I could very possibly scare her off. "You… have no idea." She says to me and I can't help but feel pure happiness plague my body.

**Ruthless**

**I can just feel a sweet glow that reigns the depths of her soul.**

_So can I._

But I'm still so curious of those injuries that blemish her skin, and it clouds my mind and my smile falters.  
"How…"

I get another broken smile.

"It's just me. Being put in my place in this world."

* * *

_**You can't channel me inside of you.  
But as you look  
into her battered soul and her heart  
poised in a showcase  
titled 'Perfection',  
you almost feel it.  
The tranquility fill yours  
almost  
to the top.  
Don't  
you?**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Oh dear that took a lot of nerve. I know some people don't like large time skips. Don't worry, most likely how it'll work is I'll put up flashbacks about periods of times in those years. But it feels weird. Tigress Tides #1 was over 40 chapters. But I feel if this continues in this pace, it'll be maybe 30 something or maybe even 20 something. I don't know. But I hope for the better. I'll try to make the experience as long as I can. Peace.**


End file.
